Mature Yet Young
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: After the events of the summer camp and with the rescue of Bakugo. Sosaki Shino or better known as Pro-Hero Mandalay is facing a conflict of the safety of her nephew which only Izuku can solve. Giving the time and patience Shino will recognize Midoriya for the kind hearted character she beloved him by.
1. chapter 1

"Kouta? You have everything?" A woman's voice called out to the attention of a young boy who was still putting away some stuff in a luggage. Clothes, bathroom utilities such as toothbrush, pasted, wash, and floss. The small child put a ball inside as well just in case his new temporary home had nothing but boredom for him.

The woman with red short hair walked towards the boy and knelt down next to him to help with the packing up process.

For the past few days Kouta had being silent and kept to himself when he heard the news of him being housed in the dormitories of U.A. It wasn't his decision but his aunt Shino Sosaki or better known as Mandalay the pro Hero and Leader of the Pussycats. He did not know why she made that decision for him but he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Why?" Kouta whispered which was heard by his aunt as she looked at the boy while still holding some of his clothes. "Why do I have to go?" Kouta's words hit Shino like daggers entering her heart. Of course she did not want this to her nephew but he will eventually understand as time goes on.

Shino, she couldn't feel the need to put Kouta in anymore danger than he already had been through. The loss of his parents, build up resentment towards villains and heroes, and the recent attack in the forest. All of these were something that a child should not have experienced, not so early in their lives. The Pro-Hero sighed at the thought of the boy next to her must be feeling.

She couldn't do anything at the time of the attack besides hold of some villains. Her nephew was in danger and needed her while she was fighting another battle. The responsibility of being a hero is indeed heavy even for those who are thick skin, unyielding will, and mighty perseverance but in the end it those the best of hero's from the harms of themselves or their loved ones.

This was such a case with the Professional Hero Mandalay. Of course in her heart she wanted Kouta to be safe growing up and near her presence to help soothe some of the pain away but she knew that if anything went wrong who can take care of Kouta for the time being.

Reaching out to U.A. after All Mights final battle before his sudden retirement was a huge thing to request. As the number one hero had forever stoped his well gratitude of service to man. This was another fear that came up, crime and catastrophes.

Being a hero whether in the rescue division or battle division it was always a challenge to face for both types of heroism. Shino was always a rescue hero along side her team that she leads today the Pussycats yet the will have to have combat experience as well since it was a vital key in helping out with conflicts if the only answer was action through attacks.

It hurts her that she requested U.A. to look after her nephew when she felt that things could be even more danger on that end. But at least if anything happened she had more faith that the staff of U.A. would keep him safe then when Kouta is living along side her.

She would worry less in the sense that Kouta wouldn't have to wait for her and her team to return from a mission and the fact that Kouta would be better secured with heroes and heroes in training.

But it did cause her some new questions but were to be answered in a positive light. Such as how will her own nephew get along with the crowd that he resented so long? Only to have an answer like maybe he will make friends and it will help pass that issue. That was one of the many small questions that can be answered by her own positive outlook and intellect.

"I know you don't like this idea as much as I but I want to keep you safe." Shino said as she put down the pair of clothes in the luggage before turning her body completely to face Kouta who was now looking down at the floor. "Safe?... But aren't I safe here with you?!" Kouta did not really exclaimed it enough but nonetheless had an impact on the Auntie.

U.A. it is a safe place for Kouta on a physical stand point with the security of heroes and students especially one of those kids saved and protected him. Although emotionally it was not a great place to send him but Shino knew that she was the only living relative around to take care of Kouta. Then theirs the trauma, it was no secret that the boy had some night terrors and shock from things in the present triggered past incidents.

Though there was a hope of a solution to the situation: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya. He was one of Awizawa's students, the one that saved Kouta when she could not. She was grateful that he had saved Kouta but she felt unsure if she wanted to leave the safety and responsibility of her own nephew in the mind and hands of a teenager.

Surprisingly it was all on Kouta's mind after the incident. For once she witnessed genuine worry for someone else besides her and her teammates. Of course there was the other students that were injured and the one that was kidnapped but Kouta was more focused on Izuku. The state that Shino remembered of the young teen was battered and bruised to heavy degrees. In the pro hero's mind she knew that can have affect on the boy's future as a hero and Kouta blamed himself for it and even now. It was clear as day, when ever the young child ever heard or spoke about Izuku it was reminder that the same teenager that saved her nephew could've died that night and his state could've been a reason for that outcome.

"Right now you are but you will be safer with other... more heroes to protect you." Shino did her best to reassure the boy as he was clenching his fist before he frustratedly said. "How can I be safe if they... can't even protect themselves?!" It was a selfish question out of anger and fear that was implanted into boy's mind from that night of assault at the forest and Shino knew that completely well. It must be hard to be young and have your life juggle around in a tidal wave of emotions.

"It what a hero is Kouta, being selfless so that people can have another day to experience in their lives. I know it has been hard for you to deal with this. You shouldn't have to go through with this. But this is only for couple of months okay? Please bear with this for just a few months and then I will pick you up again." Shino was honest at the fact that it was hard for Kouta but was not honest with herself when she did not mention it was hard for herself. She needed Kouta to be safe from harms way for a while. "But~" Kouta tried to rebuttal but was cut off by the embrace he was receiving from his Auntie.

No words can be said for the next couple of minutes as the boy returned the hug and started to close his eyes hoping that he can stay with her for a few more minutes. "I love you Kouta and don't forget that little important detail and all I want for you is to be out of the conflict just for a bit so please, do this much for me." Shino hugged the boy tighter responding to the silent whimpers of a child in her arms. She knew it was hard for him and it was going to be for a while but she has hope that Kouta will come through.

At the train station~

Kouta was still hesitating to enter the train cart as he stood beside his Aunt. Parting ways was a new feeling for the boy: It was sad in his own opinion. He had already said farewells to his only living relative beside him earlier in his old room. Kouta said goodbyes days before to the rest of the Pussycats.

He had said goodbye, farewell, and see you next time but Kouta sooned learn it was hard to ever part-ways with someone that was important to him. The young boy was not ready for a life without his aunt even if it was temporarily.

And to add fuel to the fire he was going to be around the kind of crowd he distasted for so long. With the only exception of Izuku. Though how can one person outweigh the rest of the school?

Kouta sighed in frustration, defeat, and annoyance as he walks slow towards the train cart as his aunt watches.

Once he got inside and the final announcement was made that the train was leaving, Kouta took one last look at Shino "Mandalay" Sosaki. The boy held a frown while the adult held the same as she waved good bye as the sliding doors closed.

Kouta did not react in time to wave back as the train took off. With confusion, and plenty of other negative emotions such as fear, anguish, anger, and sadness. The boy took a seat and looked out to the window behind him.

The forest, it was all he remembered as Kouta looked out in the distance to see tree lines and mountains. It was going to an hour trip, his aunt told him before a couple of days ago.

When thinking back so far to remember the attack on the summer camp, Kouta could never forget how scared he was, how terrified he could be, and how he could as welll as die that night. Although in the mist of all theses speculations, one thought managed to pull Kouta away from all the fear. It was Izuku the same boy that saved him but at the cost of his own body. Kouta can remember how much Izuku's were battered to limp as it looked like it was barley hanging on to his own skin.

With fear being washed away by guilt and safety, that was what the little boy was thinking. No matter how much Izuku had smiled in the face of danger for Kouta's sake. The little boy always felt that there was always some resentment, animosity, or even annoyance directed to himself for causing the teenager so much trouble.

How was he going to face Izuku? Is Izuku still mad at him? When is his auntie exactly coming to get him? Can he really be able to live away from an important family member for so long? Kouta filled himself with doubt and questions that he did not want to answer because his own mind would create a negative solution.

Thinking back, he thanked Izuku for saving him in the forest with a letter sent to the hospital that the teenager was at after the incident with the villains. He honestly thought that was the last time he was ever going to see the green haired hero in training.

Although fate beg to differ with his Aunt telling the news about his sudden temporary stay at U.A. This wasn't the only thing that shocked him as the fact he was going to be looked after by the same teen who saved his life.

As Kouta was told that he will staying in the same room and dorms as Izuku. Not that he wasn't glad he would get to thank his savior but the fact when it came up after a massive brawl between All Might and some villain was a bit intimidating.

The world made it obvious that U.A. was going to be a threat to the league of villains and so much more criminals out there. And here is was being dorm over there when he wasn't a hero in training nor did he have a great quirk to defend himself with. Shooting water out of his finger tips: Kouta can never think highly of it.

At the end destination~

The announcement was made that it was time to depart from the train leading to Kouta wake up from his long time nap. Realizing that people were leaving the train cart in the exact same destination as he was caused him to leave his seat and extension the train cart.

Upon leaving the train cart while still waking up Kouta did not bother to wait as he was going to walk towards the entrance of the train station. It was so hard to see past a few inches in front of him as all the the others who depart from the train were much taller than him. Adults it was something he did not want to be. He did not to fear the fate similar to Kouta's parents but the kind of person he did not want to see himself be.

"Kouta" A voice so vague and distant did not reach the young child. "Kouta!" It was louder but Kouta did not recognize the voice through the numerous of chattering, announcements to the next trains coming and going, plus the noise of the trains starting up or braking in at the pick up point.

Kouta was going to walk a bit more to look for~ "Kouta!!" A voice full of worry and concern ran in front of the small child as the person knelt down before him with a frightful of expression on his face. "Izuku?" The small child breath out as he registered what was before him. Green curly hair, emerald irises, a face with freckles, and a concerning voice. It was him.

"Hey Kouta... how was the trip here?" If Izuku was being honest he did not know how to really build up a conversation with the child in front of him. The only real conversation that the both of them had was Kouta telling Izuku to leave him alone in the forest or when he questions Izuku's actions for saving him from Muscular's blood lust.

In all the same this was a chance for Izuku to get to know the small boy he knelt before. "It...was alright." It was obvious that Kouta was awkward about this new change as well as Izuku. Said teenager smiled a bit with both awkwardness but interest in getting use to this new position he was in. "Well... are you ready to go?" Izuku asked not wanting to pressure the child to rush to get situated at his temporary home. Luckily Kouta did not need to stay any further as he was ready to get to his new home. "Yes...I am ready."

While walking to the dormitory of U.A. Kouta was walking side by side to Izuku as they strolled along the side walks. Izuku kept looking back and forth from the direction in front of them to Kouta himself. Izuku did not really know how to communicate with the child on a even level without feeling awkward about it for himself or Kouta. Although this could be a timely process that will require patience which Izuku has.

Izuku got news about this sudden guardian role at the same day of moving in with the dormitories. His sensei Awizawa, spoke privately in the teachers lounge of how Pro-Hero Mandalay made a request from U.A., a personal request that asked Izuku Midoriya to look after Kouta for the next few months.

It was sure was a surprise to hear at first that a pro hero requested help from a student of U.A. until it became vaguely clear: It was Kouta. At first Izuku had a bunch of questions from Is something wrong?! Is Kouta alright?! Did something happened?!

All of these questions were answered by both Awizawa and Mandalay( via through phone call on speaker). Izuku now understood the task it was to be a temporary guardian for Kouta for the next few months to help build a mutual friendship with the Izuku and his classmates to help get passed his own thoughts about heroes and give heroism a second look.

Although Izuku was sure that there was more as in the meeting Mandalay hesitated at certain points when answering Izuku's question: Did something happen?! Mandalay said no but felt there was more. Though deciding to not push it any further Izuku accepted the task and was given the time and day Kouta would arrive at the station.

Fortunately it was on a weekend when students were getting settled in the new boarding system instilled on U.A. giving more time to help Kouta get situated for his temporary stay.

Izuku now was walking with the smaller boy next to him as they stroll up the hill leading to the campus where the dorms are. As each step was getting closer and closer to their destination both boys had something on their mind. Izuku was thinking of how should he get Kouta to open up with everyone making the stay a bit more welcoming and not stressing as the atmosphere as it usually is with his classmates. More ideas such as introducing Kouta to Ilda and Ochako first then Shoto along with Momo further the extension to the rest of his classmates.

Meanwhile on the child's mind, Kouta was expecting the worst experience of his life full of awkward, uncomfortable, and distasteful situations. This left is the mindset that Kouta is expecting even with the presence of Izuku as he did not bother to get to spend time with the green haired teenager during his summer break at the forest.

As the pair walked through the huge gates of U.A. Izuku signed to himself at relief that the I.D. for Kouta worked otherwise there will be another problem added to his hands and it would just leave a bigger unpleasant impression for the boy.

Throughout the walk from the station to the academy no words were said and the teenager blamed himself for not making an effort to try and make a conversation with the child. Though he also over think the idea of how the boy must feel with this sudden change. This to was a possibility that Izuku did not want to take as he would just felt that if he, a hero in training made Kouta display the opposite of a smile than it would just create more guilt for Izuku.

Kouta felt that he should say something but did not know how too. This was going to be his non-permanent guardian for a couple of months and it was already off to a rough start in the young boy's opinion. Kouta felt that he should at least ask how Izuku was doing but something was holding him back from bringing the words out. Was it fear getting to know the teen who is a hero in training or was it that he just did not feel comfortable around people nowadays due to past experiences of connection?

Kouta was lost in his own thoughts as Izuku stopped him somewhere in a hallway with doors on the side facing the windows on the other direction. "Well here we are... this is going to be your room as well as mine." Izuku informed the small child who looked up in confusion. "We are sharing a room?" Kouta was confused that this was dorm and surely enough he knew that these rooms only had enough for one bed meaning one person. "Yea... they made the bed here a bunk bed for your stay... and the whole temporary guardian was part of it." Izuku said once as he twist the door nob to reveal a plain room with indeed a bunk bed at the end of the room on the side of the wall just before the sliding doors leading to the balcony.

Kouta took a few steps inside to see the room in better detail.

Near Izuku's desk was a action figure of All Might and a poster on the wall that read 'smash' with a punch emote from the former number one hero himself. On the desk had a couple of books possibly text books from school just sitting there under the turned off lamb.

Next to the student desk was group of weight equipment from bars, dumbbells, and wrist weights. All of these items were something that Kouta knows through seeing the Pussycats train in their off times.

On the bunk bed there was a latter that lead up the upper level mattress both beds had blue sheets and covers folded neatly as they weren't used just yet.

Kouta kept on looking around to see if anything thing else stood out but the only thing left was the wardrobe that was near the door of the dorm room.

"By the way Kouta... the restroom is down the hall to the right." Izuku gestured the boy to come to follow him. Kouta threw his stuff up on the second level bed claiming it as his own before he walked silently towards Izuku. Before the two left the room and Izuku showed Kouta around the dorm.

Both boys thought something different but similar as they walked around the dorm. 'This was going to take time to get used too.' Izuku thought as he lead the boy to the restroom first before they doing else. 'This is going to be a long temporary stay.' Kouta thought as he followed Izuku down the hallway.

Both boys knew it was going to be long but they have to face it together.


	2. Patience and Process

The sound of Izuku's alarm was indeed annoying, repetitive, persistent, and any other annoying synonyms that went along with the beeping digital clock. It was indeed morning from the bright light that crept through the blinds hitting the young child's eyes.

"Urgmm" a noticeable groan of annoyance and grogginess came from the small child. The boy pushed himself up off of the mattress and removed from the protection of the sheets to look at the once beeping alarm clock. A noticeable hand with scars had press upon the clock causing it to stop its continual beeping.

With the constant noise halted until the next day, Kota turned over to the side and fell back to sleep... well that was the plan anyway.

The black haired boy could hear some shuffling and movement on Izuku's bed which was underneath his own. He could hear the teen yawn a bit before getting some stuff out of his cabinet. Yet again the child did not want to pay any mind to Izuku as all he wanted was to sleep.

After the cabinet closes, footsteps were approaching the bunk bed and some steps can be heard as the sound of cold metal ladder steps made contact with skin of bear feet. Up a few more steps Izuku peeked at the child deciding if he should wake up the boy.

To Izuku waking up early became a routine for him as he wanted to get the morning business done before he had to go to class. Although today was different, he had a child to look after during his school hours. To Izuku's dismay he became familiar to the hardships and difficulties of first days. Though it wasn't just himself, the boy must be feeling the same with the added separation from his aunt and the Pussycats.

Izuku thought for a couple more minutes, he couldn't leave Kouta alone in the room by himself while he was showering and getting ready for class because the wouldn't be time if he came back to the room and get Kouta to wash up then get ready himself. Then there was breakfast, Izuku did not know what the boy's favorable meals were since it was still awkward between him and the child.

It was more a stranger and stranger between Izuku and Kota. Both boys knew it even though Izuku did save Kota a few weeks ago. Kota still saw Izuku as his hero but more than anything he was just another stranger. The two did not ever hold any real conversation or any small talk for that matter so there was no real 'get to know each other' moment at all.

Although that did not stop the possibility of becoming friends with the child. Izuku shook his head to get rid of those mindful thoughts and focus on the present moment. Waking up the child was the action Izuku acted on.

Izuku reached a hand over the the sheets to Kouta's shoulder. By grasping the boy, Izuku began waking up the boy with slow moment on Kouta's shoulder while saying "Kota wake up."

After a few shakes, the boy reluctantly turn over and face Izuku with a annoyed look on his face like the time from their first interaction which lead Izuku getting deck in the Johnson. This small hint of nostalgia made Izuku retracted his hand away from the boy with a small fear of getting hit in the same sensitive area that fell victim to the child's bear hands.

Kota was confused at the teens display. "Good Morning Kota." He heard the teen greeted with a smile causing the boy to look down at his covers. "Morning." Kota said without looking at the boy.

It was weird, unbearably weird to Kota. He could talk to adults with losing his glare but here he was struggling to lift his head in front of the teen. Maybe it was the fact that this same teen battered his own body and risking his life while protecting Kota from the same villain that killed the child's parents. Maybe it was the fact that Izuku changed Kota's perspectives on heroes... somewhat.

Although that possibility did not help the silent awkwardness between the two boys.

"I-It's time to get ready." Izuku stated with a slight stutter in his voice as he waited for the child to uncover himself with the bed sheets. Izuku climb down the short latter and made his way to the exit of the dorm room.

Kota slid down the metal ladder and picked up his toothbrush, paste, and some clothes on top of the dresser. The small child made his way to follow Izuku who also had his toothbrush and paste in his hand as well as a towel over his shoulder as well as his uniform on his other arm using as a hanger to prevent his clothes from falling to the ground.

"What's with the towel?" Kota asked plainly creating a question and extension a conversation. Izuku, who was holding the door for the Kota to go through looked back at his dorm mate and dependent with a confused look. "I-I am going to use the shower before we head off to my classes."

The response from the teen led to the child quirking an eyebrow. "Wait we are going to your classes?" Izuku nodded before replying "I-I am your temporary g-guardian for a few months so it's to be expected since I can't leave at the office because you would be bored for a while."

"But I will be bored regardless anyway. Why do I need to go with you to your classes? You need me to hold your hand or something?" Kota questioned even further becoming more rude with each passing word that came out of his mouth. Izuku sweat a bit at the tone the child was expressing about such distaste for being bored and for Izuku's reasoning apparently.

It took a couple of seconds before the words that came out of Kota's registered in the young boy's brain. Kota turn his head once again away from the teen with shame at what he just said. Unfortunately for Izuku, not knowing that school and heroes are the things that did not really fit well with Kota.

"W-Well aside from you having nothing to do in the office, I will say because it's my responsibility that I need to look after you." Izuku answered informationally. "Really, so I am just some task huh?" That tone of annoyance and attitude made Izuku freak out with hands waving in defense while stuttering: "N-No y-your not just a r-responsibility Kota."

The child looked back at the teen with a same glare. "Then what am I then?!" Kota demanded the teen as he took a step forward towards the older boy. "Your a boy that needs to be protected." Izuku did not stutter as he looked at the boy with a determine look.

Determine green pupils met with glaring black ones. With Kota finally giving in to Izuku's reason even though he did not understand it himself, Kota couldn't argue that last statement that his guardian made about the child that needs to be protected.

The child looked away from the teen and walk to the exit out of the room. Izuku let Kota walked passed him as he was thinking to himself: This is going to be a long few months.

After Kouta and Izuku finished cleaning themselves and changing into some new wears in the bathroom of the boy's dormitory, both went back together yet silent as per usual.

Izuku led the boy to the main lobby which Kota realized no one had woken up yet. "Say, where is everyone else?" The child asked giving a look of confusion to the older boy. Izuku turn to look at the child. "Usually everyone doesn't wake up for a another ten minutes which gives me enough to time to get ready with class." Izuku spoke in a soft tone most likely not trying to wake up his classmates.

"Though since we are the first to wake up before everyone else." Izuku started to give Kota the benefit of waking up early. "We don't really have to wait for bathroom since the guys are going to use it and we already used it." Izuku explained to the child who was still just following him. "Let's get some breakfast." Izuku suggested which Kota replied with an 'okay'.

After getting himself and Kota breakfast, Izuku brought Kota with him to his first class: Homeroom.

It was still a bit early for most people to show up but nonetheless there was still a few people. Izuku opened the sliding door that led to his first class with patience. He saw the sight of one the good friends he had made during his time here at Yuuei: Tenya Iida.

The tall blue haired teen noticed the shorter green haired friend by the door. "Oh Midoriya! Hope your having a fair morning?" The taller blue haired class president marched towards Izuku. "Iida-San, g-good morning." Izuku greeted the incoming teen as Kota stood a little bit to the side of Izuku's leg. "Wait, your that child from the summer camp." Tenya pointed out. "Yea I am, you got a problem with that?" The black haired child said as the eye wearing class president took a step back.

"You fiend of a child! Do~"

"I heard it all before so stop talking." Kota shut Tenya as Izuku made a sweat drop to this.

"Kota, try to at least get along with others okay." Izuku said while giving the black haired angry child a companionship look of 'do your best'.

"Fine, I will... try." It was plainly obvious to Izuku and Tenya that the child did not want to be here at all. "Well then, I wish for you the best of luck through today's academics." Tenya spoke in a formal matter to Izuku but then turn strict on Kota. "And I hope you can be on your best behavior."

Kota looked away in ignorance as he did not care to talk to with this 'four eyed' hero. Izuku again sweated a bit more at the mood of the conversation. "Thank you Ilda-San, I wish the same for you as well."

After about twenty to thirty minutes or so, Kota began to see more and more students of Izuku's class come in. Most of Izuku's classmates came in all tired and overall not looking forward to the day. The young child could but didn't want to associate with any of them.

Each person was looking at Izuku and Kota being confused as why is the kid from the summer training camp is here. "Deku why is the Pussycats kid doing here?" Uraraka asked curious as the other classmates looked as well in their classmates direction.

"Uraraka-San, I became Kota's t-temporary g-guardian. It was Malandalay's request." The green haired teen answered. "Oh wow, you got another pros eye?" Mina spoke up peeping over the zero gravity girls shoulder.

Izuku started to blush a bit from the amount of attention he was getting from his classmates.

"Enough! Your being to loud in the morning!" Thankfully Izuku's teacher came in to halt anymore questions about Izuku's smaller company.

EraserHead, the pro hero used his quirk to silence the class of loud teenagers with a glare of his glowing red eyes. The fierce look of those eyes that silence the class gave Kota a few snickers. Sitting on a chair adjacent to Izuku's seat. The two boys were next to each other with Kota looking by the window and Izuku next to his classmates.

As class went on with Izuku taking notes and working a lot more faster than his classmates, Kota began to look at the detailed yet somewhat understandable notes his guardian was taking. It wasn't that Izuku had messy penmanship actually it was quite the opposite. The amount of neatness mixed with vocabulary words gave the black haired child a sense of curiosity.

It was then about three periods in Eraserhead spoke out. "Izuku, have you completed today's assignment?" The tired hero asked as everyone noticed but did not pay any mind to it. Receiving a nod from the One For All user, the sleep deprived teacher spoke once more. "Alright your dismissed."

Izuku nodded and put away academic subjects into his bag and got up gesturing Kota to come with him.

His classmates did pay mind as their green haired classmate walked out of the room with the small child. Most of the class was full of confusion and curiosity as to why Izuku gets to leave early to lunch.

"Hey how come you get to leave early?" Kota asked as the two boys walked in the hallways. Izuku turn to look at the five year old child walking next to him. "Since you became my dependent, my schedule is a bit different." The child quirked an eyebrow. "Different?"

"Yep. Since your new here plus not even a student of this school, it is my responsibility to look after you. That also comes with a different set of rules. Say you need to use the restroom at odd times of the day I need to be their to escort you, then you do your...business." Izuku explained as he was feeling a bit weird that he was explaining the new rules for him and Kota.

"That goes for the same as lunch period. We will leave about fifteen to twenty minutes before the period is over and head to the cafeteria to eat." That sounded pretty good to Kota as he loved the idea of eating in peace.

"Although there is some drawbacks to these new rules." Izuku added as he turned to right of the hallway towards another hallway of classrooms.

"Since I have to leave a bit early than before, I would have to complete any work faster than my classmates plus I would have do extra homework to not fall behind." Izuku explained which give Kota a guilt feeling. The child simply looked forward having his hat overshadowing his eyes. "I'm sorry." Kota muttered.

"Hmm what was that?" Izuku couldn't hear the child next to him.

"It was nothing." Kota fixed his response then walking a bit faster.

Izuku did feel that the boy next to him was still feeling pretty awkward since it was his first day and he did not completely known Izuku aside from being the hero he is.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Izuku not wanting to pressure the unfamiliar feeling around him. Kota nodded then the two walked to the cafeteria.

During lunch Kota realized a few things; the food was really healthy almost strictly healthy, Izuku had a bit of bad table matters when came to chowing down the food on his tray, and that he got more grub than Izuku. "So is this going to be everyday for the next few months?" Kota asked while getting some water. Izuku swallowed his food before responding. "Yes, but I need to get used to this as well. After all it's a bit hard thinking that we can leave early to lunch and to the dorms when school is over."

Kota acknowledge the concern. If anything he was wondering when should he start school since it was still summer? He did not know.

"How was it? I mean so far." Izuku asked getting his cup of water and drinking it while keeping eye contact with the boy. "If you want my honest opinion..." the boy looked as if he was asking for consent to say his opinion. Izuku put the drink down and looked at him with insisting expression to say what's on your mind.

"I still find this place annoying, but it's okay I guess." The slowly recovering wounds from the past were helping in speaking in a more irritable tone for Kota.

"Why do you like this place?" Kota asked Izuku in a more questionable. The teen looked a bit surprised at the sudden question but nonetheless answered the curious child. "It is my dream to be a hero." He answered before continuing. "I admired heroes since I was young, All Might being my idol and main aspiration." Izuku smiled as he looked at the glass of water while explaining his reason.

"So what you favor All Might for the flashy quirk of his?" Izuku shook his head that this question but keeping his smile bright. "It's when he smiles while saving others. Bringing hope to the hopeless, showing that bright light in the face of darkness, and he shows a fearless smile towards the uncertainty danger before him to protect others." Listening to Izuku saying this reminded Kota when Izuku faced danger to protect him.

"I Am Here." Those words may be few but they hold so much meaning to Izuku as he repeats his predecessor's iconic heroic statement.

"Those are the words that inspired me to become a hero. Yuuei may be a top tier high school but since All Might went here, I wanted to follow in his hero footsteps." Izuku ended it with a smile towards the boy across the small lunch table from him.

"So your a hero fanboy with a strong quirk. How does that mix? Usually you would be one without the other." Kota still found Izuku's reason a bit...unsure.

"I guess not." Izuku gave a nervous laughter. The two finished their meals and proceeded to continue the day with Izuku's classes.

As the day went by Kota began to feel himself grow bored of all the non-stop lectures, hell even the heroic classes did not do anything special or active. Just going over some law against quirk use in public without authorization to do so.

Izuku has hope that maybe Kota will eventually find a medium in his stay at U.A. No matter it was a task full of responsibility and patience that needed to be processed.


	3. Days Go By

"Why the fuck can deku leave so god damn early?!!" The roaring voice of Katsuki Bakugo surfaced the final period of the day. Most of Class-1A were more jealous than curious now as to why their classmate can leave early with Kota.

Its being a week already since Izuku showed up with the PussyCats kid along with the change in schedule. Lunch then when school ends, it had only became a recent occurrence.

Kota got to know each of the Class one-A students. One group of people that Kota couldn't find himself talking to was the girls of Izuku's class. The thought back during the summer in the steamy hot bathes was to much for the young child.

Though there are the ones that Kota instantly started to feel distaste for and it wasn't because of the hero goal. Katsuki Bakugo, a loud, short tempered, and foul language using idiot that really annoyed the young child to unimaginable heights. It did not help that he would always get upset when anything had to do with Izuku. Always referring the temporary guardian as 'Deku' or 'useless' just dug the hole deeper.

Only once had Kota brought up why Katsuki and Izuku were on such off terms. Izuku explained that that how he is. Later on the child realized that it wasn't just Izuku that he yelled at but anyone who got on his nerves. Throwing out nicknames of certain classmates such as 'Half-an-Half' or 'round face'. Honestly to the kid, the blonde hero in training was starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey Izuku?"

"Yes Kota?"

The first name basis came around the third day as the child did not want not address Izuku as nothing when they talk. Izuku on the other hand, he used the first name with Kota since day one so there wasn't any noticeable changes.

"Can I call my aunt?"

"Sure thing, here you go."

Kota looked up at Izuku as they were sitting down in a empty cafeteria. Izuku paused drinking his water to reach for his phone. Going through the contact list which was fairly small. He found Kota's requested contact.

'Mandalay'. Pressing the name on the touch screen to have the phone ringing for the other line to answer. Izuku handed the device to Kota who put it up to his ear.

With Mandalay, her team just finished rescuing a couple of people in a burning building. Granted the team was still recovering from the damaged Ragdoll. She had become quirkless when the villains abducted her during the summer camp raid. Thanks to the leader of the league of villains, her power 'search' was taken away.

Shino Sosaki, a pro hero and leader of a three(formally four) man team was talking to the police officers. Reporting in on any victims of the fire and who may be injured, missing, and deceased. Fortunately there where no casualties, otherwise just a few minor injuries some civilians had attain.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Shino excuses herself from the police officer and made her way to a spot where she can answer without much background noise.

"Hello."

She did not looked at the contact name of who was calling her. Given the exhaustion of just finishing the task. Her mental thinking wasn't yet up par yet as her physical readiness. Shino didn't expect her own nephew from calling her.

"Auntie...it's me."

Her once hardened and focus eyes softened at the sound her only family member.

"Kota? I haven't heard from you all week. How is U.A.?"

It was true that her own nephew did not contact her by any means. She did trust U.A. to not worry about the safety of its students but this was her only family member who is no older than six. It did comfort her a bit knowing that he called her.

"Yea, sorry about that. So far it's been alright, Izuku has been showing me around the campus and letting me do my own thing."

Shino quirked an eyebrow at this. She hoped that the teenager was not being irresponsible about his presence around Izuku.

"Really now? Well I am glad you called me. Learn anything over there?" She asked wondering what Kota had been up to lately as a bunch of events can happen over the weekend.

"I learn that I need to be in bed by eight and up by six which is tiring on the weekdays. Izuku must watch over me when I am on the school grounds, that involves classrooms, cafeteria, and restroom."

Sosaki was glad that Izuku was keeping watch over Kota which cleared up the misunderstanding of Kota able to do what he wants so long as it's in the presence of Izuku and appropriate as well as legal.

"That's good to hear. Find anything you like or dislike?"

Even though Kota was safe in the pro hero's eyes, that doesn't mean it was perfect where her nephew was staying at. Boarding at a institution for future pro heroes was the obvious downside to Kota's opinion and Shino knew that.

"The food is okay, getting up early is a pain, and Izuku's classmates are... loud."

The woman thought a bit sadly since it sure sounded like Kota was disappointed and wanted nothing more to leave. Although Shino knew that her nephew can get through this until the heat dies down.

"I know it's hard on your part Kota, but do your best to get through these two months. Then I will get you and we can move on. Please do your best to understand both you and I's situations."

Sosaki pleaded with the young child, hoping to find forgiveness in his soft yet harden voice. She then heard a sign from the child.

"Yea...okay I understand I guess, just I wish things were different."

Hearing the sadness in his voice hit the aunt hard. This wasn't just some civilian, not just some child, no it was her nephew which hit hard as she couldn't think of a better way to solve the issue.

"I'm going to go... see you Auntie."

A temporary goodbye, Shino did say goodbye to the child but requested to talk to Izuku.

"Hello? Mandalay?"

The voice of the temporary guardian came through the speakers of the pro heroes phone.

"Yes I am here, how's the boarding Deku?"

An odd hero name she had thought to herself.

"It's being going well and no issues on my end."

The teen kept it simple. Shino's soften voice became a more harden by the tone.

"Thank you, I also want to make a request."

She wanted to talk to her nephew more and more. Since they are farther than they ever being before she wanted to make sure Kota can at least call twice or three times a week.

On the other side...

Izuku was in the hallway talking to Mandalay while Kota was getting some water from a nearby fountain.

"Alright I will make sure he does check in on you three times a week." Izuku couldn't really suggest anything from his stand point. The way both his teacher and Mandalay made this situation seem as a job or a task. Thanks to zero experience with kids, Izuku found himself stuck. He obviously had many questions on what to do but to Izuku this wasn't a baby sitting or a day care watch over. This was a personal task for him to help Kota overcome the pain inside of him.

Izuku only had to start with the simple stuff for now.

"Mandalay, do you know anything that Kota likes to do for fun or hobbies of his."

Asking about the personal pastimes that Kota enjoyed or doesn't mind doing would be a start. Shino then began to go through the list of things her nephew would enjoy doing before the incident.

Izuku found out that most of this pastimes has to do with heroes. The only exceptions were playing sports like soccer or baseball. Music was still a unknown subject towards the child so maybe Izuku can have Jiro or one of the girls to introduce Kota to music. As it turns out Kota likes read and sometimes write short stories which got Izuku in a familiar category. Knowing that Izuku can make attempts to get to know Kota more than just simple small talk. After all it was two months of looking after a child, and the teen should not see it as a job at all more like an opportunity to learn something new about himself and the child.

Back with Mandalay...

Once a few more words were exchanged about the interest that Kota has, the aunt and nephew said there goodbyes on the phone.

"Hey Mandalay!" The adult turn her attention to her teammate: Pixie-Bob.

"Yes? Is all the people evacuated?" Sosaki asked no focused on the task at hand.

"Some more people are still missing but I need you to relay the message to see if anyone can make it at the 'meet-up'." Her slick blonde hair move through the motion of the air breeze as she demands more assistance on the search part.

With a nod, Mandalay used her quirk 'telepathy'.

'Everyone around the vicinity, it is all right I am Mandalay of the Pussycats. Any people stranded head to the tower on the lower point of the hill, officers and medics will be there. If you find others stay together and don't separate, the search team and us heroes will be there to find you.' The message was sent out and now it was the duty to help out the civilian.

Back with Izuku...

As lunch came to an end, Izuku noticed the looks that he received from other students. Due to the presence of a young child name Kota, many did not know the reason or purpose as to why a teenage student had a small child accompany them.

"What's with them?" Kota felt a bit off by all the looks towards him and Izuku( mostly Izuku). Izuku looked down to meet eye contact with the child. "It's because it's a bit uncommon to see a child at a Highschool unless it's after the instructional hours."

"They should look the other way." Izuku feel how uncomfortable the boy must a have been due to those words. "We're almost there." With words to give some patience to the child, the two walked with Kota still behind him.

As school came to an end, the rest of the day was spent having some of Izuku's classmates and himself play some sports on the field. Izuku himself was never really active until the ten months of hell just to get his quirk that he still cannot control.

Playing sports was in attempt to get the child to have fun while he was staying there. Thanks to Kota's lack of participation, Izuku's idea did not get anywhere.

There had been several subtle attempts to see if the child would be interested in anything. That did not go as plan either. With one attempt that lead to another made the young child bored and more or less by himself.

Come around evening when the class was having dinner, Kota was sitting on one of the lobby sofas eating the dinner that was provided. Izuku who simply felt bad for pushing the boy into disliking the class a bit more, felt the need to make amends.

Walking towards that same sofa where the child was.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Izuku asked politely earning a nod at the young boy. "Thanks." Izuku sat down next to the small child.

"You want to do anything? Have anything in mind Kota?" Izuku asked as he turn to look at the boy eating his dinner. "No." Simple as that. Though the boy could have been a bit lenient on the tone.

"Well, how about since sports wasn't really good then we~"

"Stop." Izuku caught himself as the child plainly said no more. "Just stop okay? I don't want to do anything with you or your class. Just let me wait out these two months. Thanks for trying though." Kota kept a stern look on his face and his voice did not express any verbal formality. The young boy signed and left to the kitchen then to the room.

The only thing Izuku could do right now was escort him through these next eight weeks.


	4. Bond Between Us

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" Shino answered the phone call. She awoke late in the night. Looking to her left to see the digital clock. '10:46' it read.

"Mandalay, we got some news regarding Izuku and Kouta." A scruffy voice said on the other line. "EraserHead, what do you mean?" Mandalay awakens suddenly to the name of her nephew.

What could have gone possibly wrong right now, it didn't sound like a villain attack or a subject with that much urgency.

"Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo we're caught fighting in the ground beta."

Shino was confused as to why the boy she assigned the job to look after her nephew was picking a fight with his classmate. "Wait what does that have to do with Kouta?!" Her worry was piling up quickly thinking that the child was caught in the middle of it.

"Kouta used his quirk on Bakugo in attempt to stop the fight, but that lead to more issues at the moment of the ordeal." The scruffy hero on the other line explains that

"I am sending you the footage right now, the time of the incident was at eight-forty-five. Look over it and make a solution for Izuku's punishment, I have already handled Bakugo's." Shota tells then hanging up the call.

Sign. "What did I get Kouta into?" Sosaki received a video message from her fellow pro hero. With a single tap on her phone, it showed the footage of one of U.A.'s famous testing ground Beta. In such a mock city were two boys, awake way past curfew and staring each other down with different emotions coming the both of them.

"If you don't wanna get hurt then put up your fist. Oh, that's right. You're going with kicks now, ain'tcha?"

In the night of ground beta, two boys were facing each other.

"Hold on a minute! C'mon, seriously! We can't do this!"

One plea came from the boy to the right as his hands were up in a defensive manner as the boy to the left was stretching his arms ready to put some work in.

In that split moment, the guardian faces off with his classmate. The sheer force of the explosion was a sign that it started. Katsuki Bakugo made the first move. Witnessing the flinching expression on Izuku's face as he leaps in the air making an attempt to escape the blast. Izuku's Full Cowling was activated.

"You Always Read Too Much Into Every Damn Thing You Nerd! Bring it!!!" The blonde teen yelled at the airtime classmate.

"Kaachan are we seriously gonna do this?!" Izuku shouted at his opponent before he landed a few feet away from him.

Again they looked at each other wearing the same expressions before the fight started. Izuku asks in a panic. "Wai-Wait a minute! Do we really have to fight?!" The only response he got was the set of explosions from Bakugo. Katsuki had to listen to Izuku talk but it did not make the situation better.

"It doesn't mean your aspirations were wrong! No one is saying that...~" Izuku's cry was cut off by an attack from Bakugo. The green haired teen dodges the leaped attack from Katsuki, another blast attack. The look on Izuku's face as he mumbled something in a flinching tone. "I said wait."

Another attack. Bakugo rushes Izuku with the left arm ready to blast him once more. Attempting the grab the tank top, Izuku did not see the surprise kick from Bakugo. Feeling his face being sent upward by the unexpected kick up to his chin. Izuku fell back due to the shock of the force.

Katsuki leaped at the green haired teen with both hands cupped together getting the advantage of the open. Letting himself land on his hands, Izuku gave Bakugo a half-cartwheel kick to deflect the next blast attack.

The recoil of the last attack made Katsuki lose his balance thus causing him to fall down on his gluts. With full cowl deactivated, Izuku rushed to give Bakugo a hand up. "Are...Are you all~" Midoriya saw the glare and had his hand swatted by Bakugo's.

"DONT YOU FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ME!!" Katsuki yelled causing Izuku to stop speechless before the downed teen.

"FIGHT ME!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY?!" Katsuki made his way up from a down position to a standing one. Yelling and cursing at his childhood friend for not giving the closure he needed.

"WHY?! HOW DID I END UP CHASING THE BACK...OF A SHIT HEAD WHO WAS ALWAYS TAILING BEHIND ME?!! A SHITTY SMALL FRY LIKE YOU! WHY WAS I THE REASON FOR ALL MIGHTS END?!!"

Clenching his fist on the black tank top he was wearing. He was shouting in his own frustration.

"Kaachan..." Izuku couldn't think about the burden that Katsuki had to go too.

"Deku... you better start fighting right now otherwise this going to be a long fucking night." He threatened his fellow classmate. "No. There has to be a better way to solve this, I don't want to fight you." Izuku still trying to find a resolution in the whole ordeal.

"You shit, always thinking too much into every little thing. Well, I gave your chance if you ain't going to fight back then you better prepare for a beating." Katsuki lunges forward grabbing Izuku by the face with his left hand and reading his right hand.

Izuku activated full cowl once more and pushed himself away from his childhood friend. Leaping away was pointless since the explosion user would just charge at him.

"Deku fucking fight me now!!!" He yelled with nothing else by anger. Izuku still kept away but not for long. He felt his chest being blasted and himself towards a nearby street light.

"You are not making this easy for me! So start fighting or your face is going to get fucked up!" Raising his arm with small explosions that held no patience.

"Now Deku what's it gonna be?" A choice nonetheless. Izuku felt his throat being grabbed and squeezed tightly. What was his choice start fighting back and get in trouble? Kouta was waiting for him back at the dorms and he was already past the curfew to say out. Or he could try, TRY to reason with Bakugo but this could be a futile attempt.

"I guess I will make the choice for you then." His normal stricken voice meant he was done. Bakugo was close to blasting Izuku once more in the upper body.

Splash!!

To Izuku he saw that Bakugo was drench in water all of the sudden. Confused at first, Izuku looked around to find what caused the water incident. Looking behind Bakugo was someone under another streetlight.

Those scared eyes reminded him of a time when Izuku himself was about to face death itself along with the child he was protecting...

"Kouta!" Izuku called out in surprise and even more confusion as to why the child was here in the night. Bakugo looked over his shoulder with a glare of question.

"You Brat! What are you doing here?!" Katsuki yelled at the water-quirk child. Kouta visibly shook but stood his ground. "I know you have been out for him! Leave Izuku alone!" A counter of argument.

Izuku starting to feel worried of what's to come. Quickly thinking of something to say in a scenario such as this. "Kouta! Run! Go back to the Dorms!" Katsuki let go of Izuku and marched towards the child.

"I didn't run last time and I won't run this time!" Kouta sprays more tons of water towards Katsuki. This time the blonde teen took it but his glare never wavering. "You shouldn't stick your nose in personal matters brat!"

Katsuki grabbed Kouta by the collar lifting him up in the air. "Aah!" Izuku heard the pain from the child. That was enough to send his mind ablaze.

"Kid! I will kill you if you don't leave."

Kill...

Kill...

Kill...

Izuku's mind races back to the day when Muscular was attempting to murder Kouta before Izuku. He wouldn't let that happen! Not now! Not ever!

Full Cowling, his limit was barely five percent. Seeing the boy he is supposed to take care made his body burn with fury. Forcing his anger upon his own quirk and in extension his body. The lightning crackled ferociously more than five percent.

Izuku's joints felt like it was being ripped off from the inside. The muscle tissue was being torn apart. His eyes were burning with immense energy.

Katsuki looked back to see his childhood friend, more willing to fight than before. Glowing veins and patches of skin started to show as the green electricity grew faster and unsteady. It looked like Izuku was vengeful. "Grrr!"

"Wha~" Katsuki was cut off to a kick to the face. The small gap was closed instantly. Katsuki was sent back a few feet. Dropping Kouta upon the contact of the kick.

"Ah!" Kouta was caught with two arms holding his body. The child felt the energy as soon as Izuku grasp him. When Izuku landed again, he leaped back several feet and put Kouta down. "Why are you here?" Izuku felt his body ache at the massive power increase of One For All but his body won't last. Running wasn't the option of it meant Izuku couldn't last a few more seconds in this new state.

'Fifteen Percent, this a heavy strain but it will be better than five or hundred percent.' He wasn't sure how long he could last in this form but he needed to stop any more of this nonsense.

"I saw him get you out while the rest were busy. He hates you. Don't know why but I can't let you just go out there by yourself." Kouta admitted his reason. To him personally, he saw the many confrontations between Izuku and Katsuki but didn't do anything at the request of his guardian. This past month was nothing but full of a different feeling. He started to grow attached to Izuku.

Now seeing him in peril, just like before when Izuku first saved him. It was no different, emotions ran high. Following Izuku and Katsuki to the faux City, Kouta felt the tension.

It was then Katsuki first attack Izuku was when Kouta began hesitating. Seeing Izuku facing danger was something he never got used too. Compare to the license exam and the attack at the summer camp, this time it was personal. No one was around to stop them but him. 'But I am just a kid what can I do?' That was the main source of doubt in Kouta's mind.

Then when Katsuki was getting the upper hand from aggression, that's when Kouta's body moved on its own once more.

Kouta's action gave Izuku more worry about the situation there was before. Assuming the worse, Izuku kept the child behind him as an explosion not as powerful before got there attention. Seeing the angry blonde leaped back onto the middle of the road to look at Izuku and then Kouta.

"Well now that you decided to fight back, I guess we don't need to hold back even if the kid is here." Katsuki was rubbing his hands together mostly to try to build up heat thus creating sweat. The amount of water Kouta used on him was extensive to the point where the blonde was almost engulfed by it.

"No, we don't need to do this! We already in trouble for being here alone. Besides someone will most likely be on there way then." Izuku still holding the newfound percentage increase of one for all. His plan now was to leave the ground beta with Kouta and figure out this problem between him and Katsuki later on.

"Then let's get this over with!" The blonde propelled himself in the air with another explosion. 'It's weaker now due to the wetness of his sweat glands' Izuku saw the blonde coming for the pair with another explosion.

Kouta felt being picked and rushed away with the sound of an explosion. Izuku leaped away with the child to another spot faster than he anticipated. Landing behind a dumpster, Izuku dropped off Kouta there saying 'stay here'.

Katsuki barely regains his focus of target. To him, Izuku became nothing but a blur of green electricity. Looking around to find his competitor which he did not need to look hard. The feeling of pain swarms his mid-section. Looking to the left to find a leg kicked before Katsuki himself was sent flying by the sudden force and pressure.

Izuku saw his opponent going into through one of the windows of buildings in front of him. From where he stands (barely), Katsuki crashed into the second floor of a hotel or business building.

Exhaling and inhaling to control his breathing. Izuku turned off his full cowl to let off the strain of his body. At this point, his body would be hurting even if he went five percent. His lower joints and muscles felt worn then it hit him. They could use this chance to leave right now! If he can take Kouta back with a leading Katsuki then they can arrive back at the dooms. Although he wouldn't know how long he could maintain the chase since Katsuki was not listening to reason. 'Maybe when he comes out he will charge at me! Then that will be my chance to run with Kouta!'

"Kaachan!" After waiting several minutes without the sign of Katsuki, Izuku assumes the worse. Without hesitation Izuku rush into the building.

Upon arriving inside, Izuku saw the first floor to be untouched. Proceeding quickly without caution. Taking the flight of stairs was his only way up to the next floor. Upon arriving at the floor-two door, Izuku opened it slowly.

At this point, his aching body was catching up to him. While still able to run but not a sprint, acrobatics would not be a good choice to use if he returns to the right again.

When entering the second floor, Izuku was greeted by a corridor with only three doors. Checking each one by the sides leads to a small office. The third one or better yet the farthest one was a massive office space housed with other smaller work desk.

At the distance, Izuku saw the broken glass window. "Kaachan!" He called out be no answer. Rushing to the scene of the crashing. Izuku saw no one by the window but it did look, someone, landed there.

"Kaachan!" Again he called, still nothing. Izuku looked around in the darkness of the building. The green haired teen had wondered how come he hadn't trip since it was so hard to see in this big room.

"Kaachan!" This time there was a popping sound coming from behind him. Izuku looked in a flash to see a glowing hand at the distance.

"DIE Deku!" In a flash, Kouta could hear an explosion of a crazy magnitude, nearby window, and glass shattered by the unexpected and unyielding force.

"What's going on?!" The kid yelled aloud to himself as he covered his ears from the loud bang. Looking out of the alleyway to see a bunch of glass shattered all around the street and pieces of concrete and a bit of metal Walking out of the shadows, Kouta made his way to see a figure lying on the ground in pain.

Looking up Kouta saw the wide gaping hole on the second floor where the windows should be. Now looking at the figure to find his guardian with a small puddle of blood.

"Oh crap! Izuku!" Kouta rushes as soon as his brain process his guardian's condition. Coming closer to his guardian he saw that a metal had pierced through Izuku's mid-torso. The green-haired teenager was holding onto the wound trying to bear with the sudden sharp-stabbing wound.

Izuku gripped the metal sticking out of his abdomen, gritting his teeth through the pain. Hearing Kouta's voice brought more despair. "K-Kouta why are you?" That was all he muster before the pain came out of his mouth.

"Grraaa." Forcing himself to sit up was the worst thing he could be doing right now. The night was still young and damn unpredictable which gave no choice to the temporary guardian. Looking up at the gaping hole. 'He hasn't come out yet. Damn it! Why did it come to this?!' Izuku gripped the metal object stabbing his body.

'If I pull this out, I will risk severe blood loss! I will be able to move through if I do. Being able to move means being able to get Kouta out of here. I don't know how deep the puncture is but given that Kaachan has come out yet. I may have enough time to pull this out and leave with Kouta.'

"I..."

"Izu..."

"Izuku..."

"Izuku!" The green-haired teen heard his name being called aloud. Looking to his left to see a young boy with a concerned look on his face. That was probably the same expression that the child wears during him and Musculars fight only less more about fearing of Izuku's well-being.

Bang!

Another explosion caught the boy's attention. Looking up at the building once more to see

The reality was setting in. Izuku needed to make a choice right now. At crossroads of his mind was to separate ways; grab Kouta and run back to the dorms or stop Bakugo from any more of this nonsense.

"DEKU!" Coming out of the debris and smoke was a blonde boy. Judging by the glowing of Katsuki's arm, he was storing another big explosion. Izuku charged up into Full Cowl. This time he did not bother with the percentage, he just needed to make a move now.

Getting onto his feet was fast but sharp due to the impaled wound on his torso. Izuku needed to grab Kouta and leave now!

Upon shifting his body a sudden intensity came from his pain. It was unbearable this time, it felt like his insides where being cut open. The blood that was once just leaking was now spewing out.

"DIE!" Izuku didn't have time to activate Full Cowl instead he only sent a five percent to the tips of his toes to give him a boost to grab Kouta and take the brunt of the force.

"Arrgh!" The green-haired teen felt his back being hit as he grabs Kouta. Both boys sent away by the force of the blast. Now both rolling. Kouta was sent a little further from Izuku.

Izuku tried to get up but his wound was getting even deeper in him with the piece of metal. Struggling to get up, he saw Katsuki walked past him and towards Kouta.

"Brat one last chance. Leave Now!" Kouta wasn't moving. Izuku knew he took the force of the blast and most of the shock from the rough landing.

Izuku couldn't tell if the boy was still conscious. Looking with fear and dread to hope otherwise. Seeing Katsuki flip over the boy's body carefully.

"He's alive but unconscious. Now Deku back to our fight."

"No! No more. We need to leave now! I am taking Kouta to recovery girl!" Filled with every sense of anger in him. He had failed his duty to protect Kouta as a guardian and as his role model.

Things were bad enough as it is. Just when breaking rules is bad enough as it is. Now we are dealing with injuries. Looking at Bakugo's left hand it seems worn out most likely from using the heavy explosion that put a strain on his body.

Gripping the metal piece in his torso and activating Full Cowl five percent. Slowly the metal came out coated in Izuku's blood. It was painful pulling the sucker out. If he had to count it took about a whole minute but in his mind, it felt much, much longer.

"Heh threatening to kill the kid was too much but hey...He should not have followed us tonight."

That word 'Kill' so simple yet so powerful that it drives the best of us mad with emotions that we cannot control the situation that we have witnessed.

Izuku got up thinking over that one word over and over again. He never liked the word... actually he hates it. Sure there were times his classmates use it as slang to pass by the time but when that one word came from Bakugo or any other villains...It means Izuku needs to be alert.

Now though...Now it was nothing more than pure resentment for that word and how carelessly Bakugo used it. Izuku gritted his teeth. His eyes fell upon Kouta his friend, his dependent, and his responsibility.

"Aren't you glad we don't have anyone else to interfere us anymore? Because now I have got your full attention."

"Shut it. You had my full attention but I never wanted to give you action!" Izuku growled at the smirking blonde.

"Well, what now? We are back to where we started. Just the two of us."

"You're wrong, because of me Kouta got injured and I am leaving to get to Recovery Girl. This has gone too far."

"Oh, you make it seem you can choose to walk away. Sorry pal, but ain't going anywhere."

"Out of my way Kaachan."

"Or what? Your gonna fight back? Please, I have been waiting for you put up your dukes Deku." Katsuki made an explosion.

"I motivated you to use your power against me, I can do it again."

Izuku widens his eyes as Bakugo leaped back and aimed his palm above an unconscious Kouta. "No...why? Why would you go this far?"

Bakugo lost his smirk which turned into an honest frown. "I need to know the reason why All Might chose a loser like you." Small explosions erupted from the palms towards the face of a child.

Fury grew. Rage dominated. Wrath built up. Things which made Izuku hate to use as a way to motivate himself to do impossible things. He has done this before with the vanguard attack and Bakugo's kidnapping. Back at the sports festival with Todoroki. Then when it first acted out during the first training match between him and Kaachan.

This time though those flames of anger did not aim at the sight of being a hero...no it was aimed at becoming a mindless beast protecting those precious to himself.

Izuku flared upward towards Bakugo. One for all crackled with power. 'Full Cowl: Fifteen percent!'

The blonde boy witnessed that his opponent was activating his quirk. It grew more ferocious just like moments ago. The glowing emerald eyes of fury and determination.

"Yes! Come at me!" Katsuki dared Izuku with a cocky tone. Without a second to waste, again Izuku's body became a quick blur. Soon Katsuki felt his face being guided to the right by a kick. This held no restraint. Sent to follow his right side, Katsuki fell down landing down on his elbows.

Without a second to recognize. Izuku stomped on Katsuki's chest. This caused a spit of salvia to make an appearance. Relentless. Izuku threw hook after hook with his fifteen percent Full Cowl. Blood spilled out of Bakugo's nose and mouth after the first punch. Soon it will become a bruised, battered piece of flesh.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki by the face. In response, Katsuki managed to put his hands on Izuku's gripping forearm. This made things worse. Izuku was blinded by rage to see that he was going to more extreme extents to pummel Katsuki.

The green-haired teen threw his punching bag towards a building. Soon hitting against a wall, Katsuki saw his childhood victim racing towards him. Izuku drew his leg aiming for Bakugo's chin.

The blonde boy missed by mirror inches but the air pressure still hit him. Izuku wailed at him with furry of punches and shouts of anger. Soon Izuku felt his own knuckles bleeding from the tight fist his was making contact with.

The teen grabbed the other and threw him onto the street again. Katsuki was caught off-guard. His head was in shambles. Trying to to make of sense of things was too much to do with a splitting headache.

Izuku was still fuming but as soon as he saw Katsuki fell into unconsciousness he too felt exhausted. He spent about two minutes using his power to punish Bakugo for putting Kouta and himself in this mess.

Slowly deactivating his quirk. Izuku slowly limped towards both boys. It wasn't a good feeling that he beat the shit out of Katsuki. Nor was it a good feeling that Kouta got involved and harmed. Izuku looked at the boy and slowly walked towards him. His vision was blurring out. Barely able to make out the appearance of his dependent.

Soon darkness was swarming his vision and the exhaustion that came with it. His muscles are worn out just as his limbs. The blood wound seems to be numb due to the adrenaline fired just now. Slowly all of these factors came to one conclusion.

Izuku fell unconscious.

Back to the present. Mandalay looked in utter shock at the events that transpired. Her nephew's assigned guardian played the role of a hero. Unlike a normal scuffle, she did notice to the obvious displeasure of Izuku's confrontation with his classmate. 'I guess he had enough.' Her nails gripped her mattress sheets in anger. She would be too if she was young just as Izuku is. Thinking about it, Kouta came into a personal topic between Izuku and Bakugo. Maybe that's why the blonde haired teen acted aggravated to see a child no less Izuku's assign dependent following them.

'EraserHead is already handling Bakugo's punishment so what should Izuku's be?' Its true Izuku is at fault. Going out after curfew hours is a small yellow flag that's mostly dismissed as a warning the first time. Heading out to training grounds and participating in a live combat activity without the supervision of pro heroes, an instant yellow flag without warning. Property damage without school consent. Excessive violence which both Izuku and Katsuki are both in fault. Although saving a bystander or this case an active citizen. That in some cases makes some amends. The judgment was hard on her. She was good as a team leader but as a teacher not so much. Mandalay couldn't give a soft punishment nor a heavy one.

Looking back into the footage, Izuku did seem to hold himself back a lot more than expected. In this fight, he seemed to have the most severe wounds besides Kouta and Katsuki.

Maybe a punishment alongside house arrest will do. After dialing a phone number EarserHead answered the phone. "I have a punishment for Izuku Midoriya."


	5. Punishment

"Kouta what ride you want to go on next?" Izuku asked his companion as they trailed through the numerous people, attractions, and mini-games. They were at an amusement park.

"Uhh...How about that one?" More of a question than an answer, the child pointed at a Ferris Wheel. Izuku nodded as the two went in line waiting to get on the ride.

After waiting for what seen about a half-an-hour. Both boys found themselves inside one of the many seating carts or box. Just the two of them enjoying the day well Izuku was but more concerned of how his dependent felt.

"How was today Kouta? Was it fun?" Kind of like a parent or older sibling asking a child his or her opinion which seems like it. The black-haired boy who was looking out at the wide window now looking back to his guardian.

"It was fun! Thanks again for taking me." With joy in his tone, Izuku felt a weight upon his shoulders had lifted. "Thank Mandalay for giving us the idea of going." The child nodded but in a carefree manner. It was one of those moments that Izuku would find himself in as the child would smile more in his company.

As Kouta looked back at to what he was previously looking at before, it gave Izuku a chance to get lost in his thoughts.

A week ago. That's when him, Kouta's, and Kanchan's well-being was at stake.

Izuku woke up in the nursery unaware of his surroundings. When Recovery Girl showed up and explained everything that happens the previous night, a wave of guilt and anger hit Izuku like a bullet train but only for a moment until he saw his dependent sitting on a chair...Asleep.

Kouta's presence made Izuku calm himself. The nursery hero did explain that only he was in serious condition. Katsuki has already left to meet with principal Nezu, pro-hero EraserHead, and former number one-hero All Might.

"Sonny you should rest. That wound of yourself just healed and you should be exhausted right about now." Recovery Girl suggested as Izuku sat up and gripped the white sheets in frustration.

His mind was filled with regret. If he acted sooner none of this would have happened. If only he wasn't so hesitant, Kouta would not have been harmed and Katsuki would have never would have gone to serious lengths just to fight him. Izuku blames himself for most of the things that happen that night.

If he was honest with Bakugo about One for All or that the very least smart he should have kept it a secret. With Kouta, he needed to be more aware of what was going around him because now it not only affect himself but the child as well.

"Izuku?" A voice had slipped through his hearing and into his mind. Izuku turned his head to look at a concerned child who was once sitting on the chair now standing up next to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Kouta. Sorry to make you wait for me." Izuku smiled a bit sadly. Every time the pair went anywhere it was usually Izuku waiting on Kouta to follow along with him. This time though, it was Kouta's turn to wait on him.

"It's no problem. Glad you're alright."

Izuku nodded his head in agreement then turn to Recovery Girl. "Lad, as soon as you feel able to...See your way towards Principal Nezu's office. They most likely would want to discuss with you about last nights scuffle."

Soon after as Izuku got on a normal grey T-Shirt and some black pocket-less pants. He made his way to his next destination alongside Kouta.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Kouta asked still worried about the upcoming conversation just several minutes away from them. Izuku signed. He honestly did not know how it was gonna turn out. The worst case scenario is that Izuku could be relieved of looking after Kouta. A suspension was highly possible considering his involvement in a fight even if it was self-defense.

"I really don't know. Let's just wait and see what the principal has to say about our case." Izuku didn't want this to drive him to madness. In the end, he was involved and nothing he could to change that fact.

Five minutes had passed. They had arrived at the principal's office.

Izuku inhaled then exhaled before grabbing the door nob. Turing then opening for Kouta to go inside first. Izuku did not see who was inside as he was more focused on what was gonna happen in this room.

"Auntie?" That word came from Kouta. It made Izuku's eyes widen with shock. No way she couldn't be here that soon. It was only the morning after how could she have arrived. Unless...She was informed of the incident.

Izuku looked inside to see exactly one of the members and leader of the Pussycats. Her costume was a big give away as Izuku would have gone full fan-boy again if it wasn't for the serious mood the teen had instantly picked up.

"Kouta!" The heroine rushed and hugged the child with reassurance. Izuku felt it even more...Guilt. It was painfully clear to the teen that even another pro-hero fell to the emotional stress that is the worry. If where his mother that he would most definitely have felt that same. It was what his mother felt whenever Izuku got himself injured. This time he felt he was most definitely responsible for. Getting another one's family member in danger. He could handle his own ignorance to his body but could not ignore the disappointment it meant not to protect another.

After a couple of minutes of the reunion embrace. Auntie and nephew parted and Shino smiled down at Kouta. Expecting a nonchalant look or some other look of expression...She saw him smile. It caught her off guard. In most of her time, before Izuku had looked after her nephew, she never had seen Kouta smile after his parent's death.

It was a smile she did not mind seeing. She was happy that Kouta learns to express the gesture once more. Looking up at Izuku, that's when she felt a bit confused. The teen held a conflicted expression which meant that he was more focused on what was gonna be said and done in this meeting.

"Hello, Mandalay. I did not expect you to show up here."

"I got a call from EarserHead about the incident so I decided to make a quick trip regarding your punishment," Shino spoke a bit more of a professional tone as she can get with the teen.

"Welcome Izuku. Sorry to get you after you have just woken up. As you can see, this matter was in the utmost importance of what's to come of you and young Katsuki." A mouse-dog-bear thing strolled into the office introducing his presence to both child and teen.

"Principal Nezu. I wanted to ask before we start...where's Kaachan?"

"Young Katsuki is here, All-Might, Eraserhead would you please join us and bring young Bakugo." The young intelligent animal called out to the other door in the room. Soon followed three individuals. All Might, EraserHead, and Bakugo.

Izuku saw the looks upon his two teachers. One was more of the seriousness of EarserHead whilst the other held a form of disappointment. The expression Bakugo hold was...unreadable.

"Great now we have everyone here, let's begin. First, we will start with... Bakugo. Since you instigated the bout between you and Midoriya, I will further list the offenses you have committed last night."

"First off, you went past curfew and headed into a non-student authorized location without teacher nor hero supervision. Then you assaulted a fellow student and without the consent of the staffs of the facility. Next became an assault on a child followed by property damage. Moreover during your further injured both child and student during this bout. In a summarized fact: You committed assault and battery alongside property damage. Do you object to any of these offenses?" Bakugo shook his low-head, his gaze was more or so focused on the ground.

"Your punishment will lead to you having two choices. Either except expulsion and enter another hero school with an offensive recorded but you will not be able to get your provisional license during your next enrollment school year or be suspended for two weeks. In those two weeks, you will be doing community service around the city, any more offenses or cases of bad behavior will further extend your community service hours until it will reach a point where you will be serving time."

"Need I remind if you get a criminal record you won't be able to become a pro-hero."

"Your last punishment from me would be to apologize to both Pro-Hero Mandalay and Kouta." EarserHead finished the list of punishments for the explosive teen.

"You can make your choice right now or after we do the final review of your charges." The male pro-hero suggested waiting for Bakugo's response.

Nothing for the first bit. A moment of silence had fallen upon Katsuki. Izuku kept sweating the possibilities of his childhood...classmate from choosing expulsion.

Alas, everyone heard the blonde sighed in stress. "I will do community service."

His choice was made. Izuku felt that Bakugo was considering the choice of expulsion as it took the explosion-quirk user a whole five minutes.

"Very well then. Go with EarserHead to review the offenses one more time and decide where you will be stationed for community service. All Might please stay behind."

Katsuki nodded, humiliation and shame filled his expression. Following his homeroom teacher to another room, Izuku was left with a child, one-active pro hero, a retired one, and an animal creature for the Principal.

"Now Midoriya, I will list the offenses you have committed." Izuku nodded nervously at how many did he caused.

"First, disobedience for passing curfew, failure of responsibility overseeing a child, using unauthorized facilities without staff permission or supervision, minor property damage, endangering a citizen, and violent assault after using self-defense."

They were short compared to Bakugo's list of offenses but they hit him just as hard. Izuku felt so much guilt when his careless nature for not looking after Kouta if maybe he just stayed and settled the disputes with Katsuki later on...then he would make things worse. No! It would have the two teens a more appropriate setting to clear up misunderstandings. Nonetheless, he needed to know his punishment.

"Do you have any objections to the offense account?"

"No."

"Then let us proceed with Mandalay and All Might giving out your punishment. And Kouta? Would you join me for a bit I need to ask a few questions?" Principal Nezu left his desk and gestures the child to the room next to him.

Izuku looked behind him to see Kouta still looking back and forth between him, the principal, and his Aunt. Soon receiving a nod from Mandalay, Kouta was next to leave the room.

Once the child had left the presence of two adults, an animal, and a teenager; Mandalay decided to speak up.

"Midoriya, as punishment you will be suspended for one week. During that week you will be under house arrest. Once the week is over, you will serve community service with my agency."

Wait. What?

"Do you have any objections?" She asked the teen.

"N-No." Izuku wasn't sure if he heard it right but servicing at the Pussycats agency wasn't one of the things he was expecting. 'Also when your suspension ends, I need a favor...'

Izuku was surprised to hear Mandalay's voice in his head: she was using her telepathy.

'I want you to take Kouta somewhere to get this whole situation off his mind. Once you decided on a location, let me know and I will meet you two once you're both done for the day. There is something else that we need to discuss then.'

She spoke with her mind as Kouta came through the room along with Bakugo. Izuku was too focused on what Mandalay was telepathically saying to know.

"I understand." That was all Izuku could do acknowledge today's conclusion. Acknowledge his punishment and Mandalay's request.

As it turns out when Kouta left to other room with Principal Nezu. He was receiving an apology from Bakugo. Izuku knew for one that if Katsuki had to say sorry for anything it meant that his really messed up. Nonetheless, he did ask for forgiveness to the young child and Kouta gave Katsuki a significant amount of reprieve.

That was a week ago...

Thinking back to the house arrest, both he and Bakugo did not talk to each other at all. The already strong tension was unyielding. Sure no glares or threats came out but it did not ease the mood between them, not one bit.

While Izuku recalls his week of chores and planning a trip to an amusement park with Kouta, he still has to meet Mandalay after this.

"You sure like the Ferris Wheel? Is there something that you like so much about it?" Izuku said creating a conversation with his dependent.

Kouta still kept his eyes outside to look at the view. They were at the peak. The highest point of there day. Kouta was not a real fan of exhilarating rides like roller coasters and such. Mini-games were sort of the best way to have fun throughout the day.

"My parents. They would take me here every holiday or break. This was the only real ride can go on as the others were a bit much for me. In a way, it looks so great when you reached the top because on the way up you see how amazing the view is. This ride brings great memories."

Izuku completely understands what Kouta was saying. Through this past month, the child was more open with his guardian then when they first started bunking together. Smiling. Kouta smiled more. Sure in the coming of weeks he was a bit hesitant, embarrassed, or just awkward with the expression of joy and happiness once again. All and all Izuku got to see the boy truly smile without any disgust or hate for the society around him. Sure he was hurt but he was healing along the way.

The teen never felt so...proud. In a way, given his life before this point, he wasn't sure how he would cope with the demise of his mother at a young age. Maybe he could become a better person from that event...Or a person who fell into darkness. Izuku only figure and family was his mother...Dad was never around.

Unlike him though. Kouta has Mandalay and himself with the rest of Class-1A.

"You know this the first time I have actually gone to an amusement park."

This caught the young boy's attention. "Really? I doubt that."

Izuku nodded. "Really. It was fun in my first opinion of the amusement park."

Kouta grinned. "Yea it is fun! Let's do this again. Or whenever you're able too."

Izuku smiled. "We still got one more month, we can set up another weekend to go have fun." Maybe he should ask his classmates any good places to kill time and have some enjoyment.

"Right!" Kouta smiled a bit more before turning his head back to the view. We were descending. Coming ever closer to the ground. Reality.

Once both boys had their fun. Leaving the park with laughs and comments about their day. Izuku decided to tell Mandalay that they were finished.

Soon after she messaged him back to arrived at a nearby park. In the message saying that she will be there in fifteen minutes. Izuku and Kouta made their way to the next destination.

After planning to wait by the wide fountain, both boys waited for the pro-hero. Fifteen minutes soon past. Izuku took a look around to see indeed Mandalay was approaching them. This time she was in her casual clothes.

"Auntie, your not working?" Kouta asked once the woman was standing before both boys. Izuku was willing to hear what Mandalay has to say given that Izuku still has his service or rather he called it internship with the Pussycats.

"No, not today. Midoriya Izuku, thank you for looking after Kouta at my sudden request. What you have done for the both of us help so much."

"It's no problem Mandalay, I am happy to help. Thanks for letting Kouta stay over at U.A." It was then Izuku started to see the soft sadness in the eyes of the heroine before they were replaced with professional attention.

"Which is why I am relieving you of your duties as Kouta's temporary guardian."

The joy and happiness were now replaced by confusion and confusion only. Kouta was utterly shocked whilst Izuku stared blankly for a long moment.

"Wait isn't the period supposed to be two months how come you want to end it now. Did something happen?"

"Yes. As you can see, I originally intended that U.A. and an extension you would be able to look after Kouta's safety. I was right but to only an extent. While it did protect him from any major physical harm. You... did not protect him from emotional damage. That incident with Bakugo proved right. You neglected the duties of your handed task and which made Kouta acted rashly upon your carelessness. Which is why Kouta is returning with me. You did well for a boy your age."

Every word was nothing but forced tone which made Mandalay and Izuku see it. Shino wanted to have Izuku act it out alongside with her without the use of a quirk. Even she had realized the major influence that Izuku had been to her nephew but...she was all Kouta had.

Unlike Izuku, he saw it differently. He saw the forced nature of her tone and he understood it but simply could not acknowledge it. Sure he messed up, it's bound to happen in every hero career, although Izuku finally was hit with the reality. This task was not just a hero's task but a protector. Where he barely passed as a hero he had failed as a guardian. Now he finally knows why. Even so, Kouta has the support not just his Aunt but class-OneA and himself.

"But..." Izuku wanted to say otherwise but what could he say. Kouta was his responsibility but he messed it up...all because of a fight.

"Wait! You mean that I am going home now! But...But I-I..." Izuku and Sosaki looked curiously at the child.

Kouta's mind was racing. He didn't want to leave. It was so much fun with his idol or big brother. To the child, he had grown attached to Izuku. The bond he had with his parents were forever cut by a villain. Now. Now! His bond with his hero had grown. Living with the teen helped him move past his hate for heroes and quirks. Things did not come as expected.

"I-I...want to stay! Izuku did nothing wrong! He took care of me. He made sure I was fed, washed up, and gotten enough sleep. I got to know his classmates and for the most part, they are all great. Izuku made time for me! Sure he got into a fight with that explosive maniac but he told me to stay in the room and wait for him. It wasn't his fault for me going after him. It wasn't his fault that I got involved. It wasn't his fault for me getting hurt, he took it all for me! It's my fault and mine alone!"

The boy's words of defending Izuku's position. They all reached the ears of Izuku and Shino. Both surprised, to say the least. Izuku did not expect Kouta to feel that strongly about his position with the duties of being a child's guardian. Sosaki, she never thought the one time that she thought her nephew would be this against with the idea of leaving. Just a month ago Kouta did not want to go and now he was basically fighting for his stay with words.

"Kouta...you know well your life was in danger."

"So? It has happened before, hasn't it?! Izuku was there to save me then and he didn't again last week! He is doing his job great as far as I am concern." Kouta argues back.

"You only have another month. Who knows what will happen." Shino states the truth, just as last week and the vanguard attack a month ago. Things were still in the midst of uncertainty. That was her fear. Did Izuku have that same fear?

Yes! Yes he did, he and everyone else is an everlasting victim of this. Nothing can be said about the future.

"Mandalay. I know that I did make a mistake that night...it should be up to Kouta to have him make that decision." Izuku spoke out of turn. He was right. In the end was Kouta who was the one who had to endure it all. Being away from home and forced to adapt to a new environment.

Shino was now conflicted. All she wanted for Kouta was to be happy but safe as well. Her original idea was crumbling to a child and a teen. Reluctantly, she had to ask Kouta. Crouching down to the child's height and to see eye to eye.

"Do really want to stay? Is that what makes you happy?" She asked gently and genuinely caring.

Kouta nodded. "Yes, I want to stay."

Shino closed her eyes and sighing.

"Alright. One more month but one condition." She said as Kouta held a happiness within him.

Izuku sighed as well. He was glad that this wasn't like Bakugo. He was talking with a pro-hero and things did seem easier with them.

"I will be joining you two."

Both Kouta and Izuku looked confused at the adult before them. She simply smiled at the pair. Maybe taking time off will do her some good. That is after Izuku finishes his "internship" with Mandalay.

AN: Okay everyone, now some of you may have been wondering when is the actual shipping will start. Bits and bits will start developing next chapter. Though I will give the benefit of the doubt. It will come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and future ones as well if this plot hasn't bored you or make you impatient with the storytelling. Letting you know I am doing my best with his ship. Have a nice day or night depending on when your reading this and hope to see you soon.


	6. Meet the new Kitten

He made it.

It took a couple of hours and with the early morning head-start, the train ride was long. his mind was now awake. Looking at the same building that set itself before the vast lands of trees and mountain terrain. Izuku sighed with the many thoughts going through his head.

This was his second hero internship and it wasn't his choice nor his expectation. Hopefully, he will pay back Mandalay in-full with this week of internship but he still couldn't get the idea that she was planning on staying at U.A. for the rest of the month.

Knocking on the door, was his first step. Waiting for the response was the second and to his surprise he did.

'Come around the back.'

A telepathic message entered his mind. It was clear who was speaking to him.

Mandalay.

With his nerves being shaken, things were a bit indifferent between the pro-hero and hero-in-training. Every since Kota's plea to stay with Izuku and the surprising condition which meant Sosaki was staying with both of the boys. The conversations between teen and adult were more professionally stricken as of late. Then again, that how it should be anyway.

Walking around the same building from the summer camp, he had steeled himself for whatever might happen in this internship. As much as he aspires heroes(which cannot be shaken in any form) the Pussycats leader had always in her own right gave Izuku a reason to be shaken.

Telepathy was one reason. Even though it can only be one-way(Izuku assumed) communication. It served a valuable purpose in rescues. A quirk strong in its own category.

Though that was not her only strong suit, during the raid, she fought and defeated one of the villains with her wits and tactical movements. At least that's what he heard from Tiger during one of those calls Kota would make.

Yet, there was still more unseen, Izuku made sure to learn the most he can during this weeks internship.

Seeing the outside tables where his classmates spent eating away in the evening after their quirk training brought more memories of a certain child.

Kota. Back then there was animosity for everyone who held a quirk or/and aspiring heroism. Now was a friend to all of class one-A, well most anyway.

To the child and teen, both enjoyed each other's company as the bond became something stronger than strangers. Izuku saw the water-quirk user as a little brother in a lot of cases. Being responsible as a guardian was more than just being a friend. The duty of spending time with someone younger than had many lessons learned. Patience was one of the strongest components to the responsibility. To hear Kota's thoughts and Izuku would speak his mind in response so long as it remains to a point where context is not rushed.

Honesty and trust compete as a rival to the previous component. Being up-front with the child about having faith in Izuku while feeling open to what the teen has to say.

That's where Izuku has messed up. Had he being more open to speaking about the issues that Katsuki and himself harbored, things wouldn't have to end in the way things had done. Maybe Kota would have just paid attention to Izuku's demand for the child's safety and left the drama alone. The punishment wouldn't be as severe or that night wouldn't be as chaotic.

Then again these are just some of the 'what ifs' Izuku had bombarded himself over the course of the past week. His steps met at an end as his presence met three more.

In front of him were the Pussycats only three of them at the moment.

Pussycat members Tiger, Pixie-Bob, and the leader Mandalay.

All of which greeted him with a casual smile and nods and it was repeated back to them by Izuku.

"Alright since you are here, how about we get you outfitted, we are already running behind schedule."

Shino suggested leaving the boy confused.

"I was late? But you said to be here in the morning but not specifically what time. I even took the bullet train here, and what schedule?"

To that Pixie-Bob grinned brightly.

"Mandalay meant that starting today you will follow the same schedule as you normally did during the summer break. So best get ready Kitten!"

"K-Kitten?"

"Yep! That's what we will be calling you! Now hurry up your outfit is waiting in the locker rooms!"

Izuku sweated a bit, he was not expecting to get ready so soon.

"Come on then. I will show you your new wears." Mandalay suggested as she gestured Izuku to follow suit.

It was indeed going to be an interesting internship.

A couple of minutes later...

"Is this really part of the internship?"

Deku asked filled with embarrassment and shock. Looking in the mirror he was wearing a hero costume identical to the iconic mountain-rescue team: Wild, Wild PussyCats. It consisted of the same cat gloves and cat earphones(Posing as feline ears) as the unique equipment to the team. Glancing at the mirror, Izuku saw himself in the light green hero costume. Fully aware of how embarrassed he was of cross-dressing it brought a giggle of the older woman next to him.

"Yes it is and doesn't be so embarrassed, Tiger was once in the same position as you are."

Mandalay, reassures the teenager while smirking in amusement. It was indeed amusing to see her nephew's assign guardian was finding the new outfit a bit...different. It got to a point where the young hero was attempting to feel less ashamed of himself.

"Stop feeling so shy. If you don't express confidence when we are out in public, some people will see you as prey."

Shino faked the seriousness of the matter which took advantage of Izuku's state of mind.

"Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

Green as he may be, he was knowledgeable about the unfortunate circumstances of being a hero. When the growing popularity arises this brings more and more fans. In some cases, it brings the unwelcome kind of fans. Not villains or opposition that seek the thrill of facing their favorite hero in a peril situation of their favor. No, but the kind some consider...lewd.

Yes, the perverts of society. Sure they show infatuation but there was a line that is meant not to be crossed. Izuku was already running through the many possibilities if he did not get his act together within this week. He was sure to get a few, unwelcome people to greet him.

From the pro-heroes eyes, it was funny at first with the pale face that is Izuku. She was inwardly laughing at her intern. Sure, warning about the whole "perverts will come after as soon as you debut" was a lie. For her, this did not happen until she was in her fifth year of heroism. She had caught a guy trying to snap a photo of her and Pixie-Bob underneath their skirts. That end result was Tiger scaring the nasty guy to the point his face lost all color and fainted out of fright.

She saw Izuku started to nervously mutter about his more "skin" outfit. Shino didn't have to worry about this because Izuku was only spending a week with the Pussycats before him, Kouta, and herself head back to Yuuei.

"Relax, I was just having fun. Did you forget already that you're only here for a week?"

Mandalay reduces her laughing grin to a simple smile. She witnessed the teen reducing his fright to a more tame nervousness.

"R-Right. Also? Please don't tease like that again."

Not only Izuku pleaded for the next six days to be full of heroics and not him looking behind or beneath him but for a lean behavior from Mandalay.

Gulping at the suspenseful atmosphere,

waiting for Mandalay's response as the older individual turn straight into a slightly bigger smile. It was starting to grin a shade darker which Izuku tensed up at.

"No promises, this is your punishment after-all. Let's get going the others are waiting."

"R-Right!" Izuku nodded at Shino, the two made their way out of the changing room.

As the pair made way to the main office which housed the other two heroes of the mountain rescue team. Upon opening the door, both Pro-Hero Tiger and Pro-Heroine Pixie-Bob where looking at the few who came inside.

"Oh my god! You are so adorable! Such a cute little kitten you are!"

The overwhelming adoration from Pro-Heroine Pixie-Bob did cause Izuku to turn his facial skin from pale from fright earlier into a tomato face of embarrassment. The Pussycats member raced with the excitement of the feline uniform that was the hero teams dress code.

"T-Thanks. Pixie-Bob."

Izuku felt strong look that came from the other member of the Pussycats, Tiger. The man stood tall in the hero costume with his arms folded.

"Indeed quite adorable." His voice held serious nature in it. To that addition, Izuku caught the mood and just thanked for Tigers opinion.

Thud!

All three members of the Pussycats had looked back to the source. As if the door was moving slightly, it was until Izuku was the first to call out.

"Kota?"

The door opened to reveal a child just waking up as he rubs his eyes. "Maaugh." He yawned without noticing the presence of the adults and teen, not yet at least.

"Izuku? Izuku!" Doing a double-take, checking to see his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The black-haired child runs towards the green-haired teen.

Only to stop when he noticed the outfit.

"Oh! This is part of the agreement for interning Auntie?" Or rather punishment he would think.

Izuku was found this encounter a bit embarrassing considering he was in-fact cross-dressing. He noticed how Kota started to puff his cheeks as if holding someth~

"Hahaha!"

The adults were taken back a bit. None of them (except Shino)had scene Kota laugh like the child he is, much less expressed childish nature of emotions. Izuku on the other hand sighed but smiled that his little-brother figure found this amusing.

"Glad you find this funny," Izuku said a bit tiredly.

"Y-You, you! Pff-hahaha!" Kota couldn't even finish his sentence considering the sight he was seeing. To that response, Izuku sweatdropped.

Day One Morning Patrol...

The first morning hours were a bit rough. Considering the hard terrain which caused Izuku's feet to get adjusted too and the surroundings to take in as well as understand.

Back in summer camp, he would follow Tiger and the other enhancers to another spot of the forest to train. Now, he had to understand the routes and paths in the forest around the agency. Following the three members of the Pussycats as they hiked around the forest.

Izuku kept himself alert in case of any kind of scenario.

"Kitty." He heard Mandalay.

"Yes, Mandalay!"

"You're too tense. It won't help us patrolling if one of us is too alert."

"Gomen! I am... not use to these circumstances."

"It's alright, considering your abilities and experience, you were mostly trained in an urban environment."

"Hai!"

"Kitty. Relax your shoulders."

It was odd, the tension. Obviously noticeable to the other two members. Izuku attempted the best he could at relaxing himself but considering the change in environment, there was a lot of heavy memories. Considering his first arrival was not pretty. He and his entire class fought ground-mud(?) creatures from morning-near noon to afternoon/close to evening. Then there was the difficult training with Tiger in the camp for a few days. Finally the attack.

Izuku never felt so pressured and stressed. He may have protected Kota but he couldn't save Bakugo. One of his greatest failures in his life.

Even after the rescue, the emotional tension did not cease. When he was forced to fight Bakugo. There was a resemblance when Izuku fought that muscular villain. The scene back then was all too familiar.

"Wait. Do you see the smoke in the distance?"

Izuku heard Pixie-Bob questioned. He looked towards Tiger and Mandalay who nodded in response.

"Alright let's get going." Mandalay and the rest took off in a fast-paced race towards the distant smoke.

Shortly after...

The scene was a crashed vehicle that drove off the cliff side. Two passengers and one driver. A family of three. Child carried minor injuries, a scrap on the head and fractured hand. The mother had broken a few of her ribs and hip. Lastly, the Driver suffered head injuries as well as obtain a broken leg. He was severely bleeding.

It seemed that after the vehicle drove off, the SUV had turned over and rolled multiple times before coming into a collision with a nearby tree. Izuku (Kitty Deku), Tiger, and Pixie-Bob turned the vehicle to its correct position while Mandalay was using her telepathy to speak through the injured passengers and driver, in hopes of waking them up to ask them what had happened. Also contacting paramedics to the mountain region would take some time. So the hero team and intern stabilized the minor wounds with their own portable medkits. Considering the medical items each member carried there was enough wrapping cloth, a small bottle of alcohol(not for drinking purposes), and light tape for the cloth.

Once the paramedics did arrive and departed with the family. A fire truck and a tow truck was called to removed true vehicle from the forest. The risk of a forest fire or mild pollution affecting the forest was not something to be taken lightly.

With the help of Pixie-Bob and Tiger, Izuku managed to get the vehicle high enough without causing any more damage to the mountainside. The team made their rounds until it was noon before they reached back at the HQ.

"Alright Kitty, we will depart again in an hour. Use this time as you wish and be out here ready."

Izuku heard Shino spoke. His nodded and 'Hai' was all he could say. Originally he wanted to ask more about the Pussycats but then again, he had a whole week to do so.

Sighing with relief, he stretched out his thighs and calves. Unlike the summer camp were some of his trails were somewhat smooth and easy to pace through. There were some parts while he was patrolling along with the hero team, where he had to put more physical effort into his rounds. To be honest, keeping up with the Pussycats proved more physically demanding than he expected.

He was sure they had become used to the environment. The dense forest, the uneven ground level, darken shade from the trees, and even the temperature out here. To be exact, he didn't see an exact trail of which the Hero team was following aside from the mountainside roads, and that was just one. The four of them together traveled over hills and under depths of woods.

Yep, this was going to be the experience of the week.

The hour had passed, no sign of Kouta. Although Pixie-Bob came out to collect Izuku.

"Hey, kitty! Looks like your going with me during these rounds!"

Izuku felt confused, where were Tiger and Mandalay? Nevertheless, he asked. Pixie responded by saying that during the close to noon rounds, the team would split up into two groups. That way they cover more ground, although it would take some time for the group to form up in case of an emergency or incident with villains or lost/injured pedestrians.

To counter this measure, each outfit carries a tracker and the members I.E. the pros, be equipped with a watch to give the general direction of the members the second they sound a signaling alarm. It was only after Ragdolls retirement when they implemented this device and tech.

"So wait, right now my costume has a tracker? Where?"

Pixie-Bob winked playfully before placing her hands on Izuku's torso.

"The whole suit is the tracker! That way even if it gets really damaged, as long as it stays on a warm signature then the tracker is active. And it's smart on the signatures so that it knows it's a person's heat, not some other hot source!"

Enthusiastic as she was still seven at heart.

Izuku smiled with that appreciation of security. The precautions needed for this new development of the suits was likely expensive on the Pussycats emotionally.

He nodded at the understanding of the costumes qualities. "That makes things more reassuring. Thanks, Pixie-Bob." A genuine smile without a bit of wavering gratitude and faith in the adult's words. Indeed, Pixie-Bob was starting to get a little flattered...who was she kidding. Turning her body to face their route she took off walking.

"Let's get going, Kitty! We got trails to secure and rounds to go about!"

"Right!"

Over the next hour or more. The intern and pro did small talk about the surroundings nothing more, just keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary, luckily things were calm.

Right upon arriving, Pixie-Bob and Izuku were greeted by other two remaining members.

"How did things go on your end?" Mandalay asked. Pickle-Bob gave an 'OK' sign, meaning that nothing was wrong. Tiger nodded in understanding.

"Well alright then, let's eat lunch, then we will take an afternoon break before doing our last rounds before sundown."

The lunch period was quite even though Pixie-Bob was around. Izuku figures Mandalay would talk more with her co-heroes. Although that didn't happen. Over the course of the meal, Izuku figures maybe it was him, maybe with him being around the Heroes had to be cautious around me. Until Pixie-Bob and Tiger engaged with him in small talk. Meanwhile, Mandalay sat there eating her food while listening to the conversations.

Around the time to depart again for the last round. Tiger was assigned with Izuku.

As the males depart, so did Mandalay and Pixie-Bob.

The two adult women converse for the first time that day.

"Ya know, Kitten is quite a flatter."

Mandalay quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's not your hormones again?" To that Pixie laughed before waving her off that assumption.

"Quit it. I am not like that all the time! Plus he surprised me is all, to be young. Especially the genuine ones with good smiles and cute faces that I marked."

Mandalay rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take him as your mate anyway then?"

Pixie-Bob glanced at her partner. "What's going with lately? Ever since you sent Kouta over to Yuuei, you have been less friendly."

Mandalay have a half-glare-glance at the blonde woman. "It's Kitten isn't it?" Pixie asked.

The red-haired woman nodded. Shino never really told Pixie-Bob or Tiger about the incident between Izuku and his classmate. To her, it was better left unsaid. The night of the hearing for Izuku, she told her team that he will be interning with them for a week. That was all.

While she did mention that she talked to Kouta every time they had talked over the phone but that was it.

"I...listen, there was an incident that involved both him and Kota. There was a dispute between Izuku and his classmate. It was personal for them but things got out of hand. While Izuku was trying his best to dissolve it, but he got injured and Kota was unconscious with minor injuries."

The blonde listened intently as both of them walked through the woods.

"Now, that he's here. It makes me think. I don't know if I made the right decision giving him that responsibility when it should have been mine to deal with. Yet when I look at Kota, he is so happy. He doesn't carry that resentment towards quirks and heroes as he did before. He is more open and smiles a lot to others. All because he spends a month with the boy that became his hero."

"What's your deal again?"

Mandalay looked at the blonde a bit confused. "You said you weren't sure that Kitten shouldn't have the responsibility of looking after your nephew? Yet look at the outcome. Your nephew is safe and happy with himself. Maybe then, when you first sent him off, I am sure you were worried. But look at Kitten and Kota. The two have come far thanks to each other. I bet Kitten has learned the value of being someone's guardian, assigned or not. And Kouta! He managed to move past his anger and learned to finally be a kid again. In the year we spend time with Kota, Kit-Izuku finished the hard part of the job, in a month! In my books, Kitten is a good kid, hella reliable one at that."

Mandalay listened to a bit taken aback by her co-workers. Truthfully she was thankful towards Izuku. Yet there was something aching away at her. Maybe it was the fact she felt guilty for not doing better for her nephew, yet it was something more. She just couldn't put it.

"I know he's a good kid." Mandalay agreed.

"Then don't worry too much. The boy can handle his own! Just focus on Kota while you're here!" Pixie reassures.

With a defeated, yet contempt sighed; Mandalay continued her rounds long side her blonde friend. Maybe Pixie is right, then again who knows.


	7. Understanding

**Day Three: Nightfall**

Izuku founded himself in the lobby just finishing washing up from a long patrol period. His muscles were sore all around and even tired from today's hiking.

He gladly appreciated the time to rest. His legs and lower back were the main targets of his fatigue. Izuku breathed a sigh of relaxation. The wet towel hanging on his almost dried hair.

Supper was already served an hour ago and he had another hour to do whatever he wanted or needed before it was time to turn in. He used his towel to continues his drying while looking at the distance. His eyes were generally fixed at his and Kouta's room. The child went to sleep already, Izuku was happy the boy had developed good habits. Going to bed early is the prime example right at the moment and Izuku knows he should follow the said example.

Except something was keeping him up.

How was it that if he didn't mess up, then Kota and Izuku wouldn't be here, well he most likely wouldn't be here. Not that he didn't welcome the chance to work with a hero team that was currently let him stay( even as a punishment). It was the fact Izuku could have prevented a lot of things. So many things that now they even weigh on his thoughts.

He needed to be better, it wasn't helping that he kept on this back and forth of doubt. Saving Katsuki, taking care of Kota, finishing the Previsionary License Exam, and fighting Katsuki. What a trip.

Leaning back, he took his eyes off the room and looked at the ceiling above. Things he wasn't even sure of anymore. For example the straining temporary mentorship from Mandalay. Ever since the incident, she has been less of herself when Izuku found himself around her. He wanted to ask Pixie-Bob or even Tiger on any reason why but he would always stop himself. Izuku was smart enough to make educated guesses. It was a trust issue, who would blame him. Getting another person's nephew involved in an incident.

Izuku clenched his hands together, interlocking his fingers tightly. He didn't like this feeling of guilt, so much so that this was the second strongest feeling of misery. The first was when All Might ceased to continue as a number one hero. As the Symbol of Peace. How was Izuku going to rise up when every turn he took was a lucky break or chaotic turn for the worse?

As much as he wanted to sleep it all away, he couldn't. This was his mind fighting his will.

With a sad yet distant look, he turns to face the entrance. Maybe it does some good would get some last-minute air.

Getting up, Izuku slipped into his red shoes and tiredly trying them. Bringing the towel around his neck and stepping out of the building.

With fall around the corner, the temperature was cooling off. The breeze was gentle. Izuku breathed deeply before taking further steps towards the tree line.

Staying there, looking at nothing especially, only taking in the nightfall and forest itself. Thoughts and memories trailed back a little over a month ago.

The adrenaline was nothing he ever experienced in all of his life. The confrontation with Katsuki didn't amount to the terror Izuku felt when the villains attack the camp.

Feeling his arms, the once torn, flimsily, and broken limbs were useless. Izuku would sometimes scold himself for not being capable enough that night. Sure there were other variables that took place. The fatigue from the training prior to the attack, his lacking in control of the situation against the villains, and the emotional distress he allowed during the whole ordeal.

Nights of waking up in cold sweating on his bed, leaving the stench of fear and vulnerability behind. They started appearing less and less as the time spent with Kota increased. Eventually, the night terrors were almost absent from his life. Almost.

Yet when he looks at the dark forest now, he didn't feel weakened or scared. Only determined. Izuku accepted that the hero life will not be a pleasant one. While some do it for the fame or the glory, others do it for the sake of being a hero.

Nodding to himself, the teen was about to turn in towards the building until he heard a sound.

It was faint but it sounded like a brief exhale of air. Looking around the tree line, Izuku walked closer to get a better sense of where it was coming from.

Somewhere to his west. Another sound, this time a distant shout. Instantly his mind turning its ignition. The teen was suspicious at first, he didn't know if it was his imagination or there was a person out there. Considering he didn't see any of the heroes after supper, he would assume they all were doing their own thing.

He walked towards the sound, after a minute or two. Now he was at least several yards away from the building.

The shouts and yells were more noticeable. Eventually, Izuku found himself before a clearing. He saw someone out there. Focusing his eyes, he saw red hair going against the wind, brown eyes focused on whatever caught its attention.

Sporting a blue shirt and black sweats, she performed a high kick allowing full sight of boots from her hero costume.

Throwing strike after strike, each blow hit the air. Her kicks were swift and snappy that it made Izuku quite admirable at the form. Twist of her body to perform more complex yet excellent hits. Her body arched slightly before exercising more techniques that were unknown to the teen. The most he can compare it to was a feline parleying.

Ending the session with a low stance, her hair covering the eyes. She had her fingers imitate the claws of any kind of cat.

Izuku was amazed at her performance. Not even blinking for a moment. Things he saw today was a great insight for comparing the form he used.

Sosaki-San. A woman with the nimble and elegant form with the intention of lethal strikes. She was leagues above him. All thanks to her experience and unknown talents. The teen was further motivated to become the best hero he can be. That would mean, taking lessons, learning advice, and cultivate it into his own.

Walking out under the moonlight, the clearing was bright with no clouds blocking the lunar sphere in the starry night sky.

'Midoriya?' A voice came into his head.

The boy regains his awareness, now the woman was looking at him.

"Hi, Mandalay." The greeting was added by a calm voice of his own. Some parts of him were still in a daze of what he just observed.

The off-duty heroine stood up and walked towards the teen. She grasps the collar of her shirt bringing up to her forehead which was one of the many places where sweat was visible to Izuku.

"What brings you out here?" The stroll was short but she stopped a few meters from the teen.

"Just came to take in the breeze," Izuku said a bit nervous at the seemly stoic tone of the woman.

"Is that right? You sure you weren't spying on me?" She winked. Bringing out her facade.

"N-No! I-I mean sure I was looking at you, but I didn't mean to come off like that", his face shocked with red hue coming forth. Waving his hands to deny the claim.

"Oh? And what were you looking at?" Flirtatious curiosity spoke amidst the cool air.

"Your form! It was amazing! You moved so swiftly and quickly that it was harder to not blink because I felt like would have missed a thing! The way you danced~" Izuku clamped his mouth shut, he was almost about to stutter his whole analysis of what he thought of Sosaki's feline dance. Seeing this before her, Shino laughed at his silliness. It was unexpected yet reminded her of when the boy first arrives at the summer camp with his class. The track record of any pro hero he came across was worse than any government official who managed their paychecks. Honestly, for a moment she was relieved that the teen didn't end up in U.A's business department. Shino would have felt bad for the upcoming heroes of Izuku's generation if he did so.

Shino scratches her cheek a bit flattered at his rant.

"Well, thanks for that. I didn't expect anyone to be out here lately. Unless they were a lost hiker." She would be a millionaire by now for every thousand yen she would find and rescue/escort lost folks on her private land.

Suddenly it came, the awkward silence, since nothing really could be said, Shino dismisses herself walking past Izuku.

"Wait." She heard the teen spoke. She was close to letting her mask down. Oh well, what're another few minutes.

'Yes? What's on your mind?' Her telepathic message caught the teen off guard. He regained himself immediately. "I...can you give me some advice? About my fighting style?" His eyes looked at hers. She knew he was uncomfortable with just talking to her and maybe it was her fault for teasing him. She will just need to be less aggressive with the boy.

"Sure, but now is not the best time. Maybe tomorrow in the morning before we set out for patrol." She accepted with a smile on her face.

Izuku saw her turn to heads for the building and he followed suit. He was relieved that Mandalay didn't turn him down on this request. The teen knew just how much he needs to improve before anything big happens when he returns to Yuuei.

Once the pair entered the building. Both of them said goodnight and retreated to their separate rooms.

Upon closing the sliding door, Shino was greeted by a smirk from her co-hero. Ryuko "Pixie-Bob" Tsuchikawa. "Soo...what was that huh? I wasn't expecting you to come back an half-an-hour late. Oh! Don't tell me! You and him! Are actually! Oh, my Gawd! I need to tell~"

'Shut up' a cold command from Shino's telepathy got Ryuko to stop her rambling.

The blonde looked at her feline-sister in arms, she clearly saw the unamused look on the red-haired woman's face.

"Just kidding! No need to be all moody!" Ryuko brushed off. The blonde thought something was up with her friend. Lately, she had been less herself. With each passing day, she was more focused on the two boys of their group. Mainly the teenager. She sighed.

Shino got into the shower in their shared room and washed up. After several minutes, the woman came out with a towel wrapping around her body. She was carrying the previous outfit to the hamper with her other dirty laundry.

Once Sosaki changed into a simple tank top and her panties. Ryuko spoke up.

"So what's the deal this time? I thought we solved this dilemma two days ago?"

Shino sat on the edge of her bed before laying down.

"You shouldn't joke like that. He's sixteen. If your so interested go get him yourself after you 'marked' a couple of months back didn't you?" The blonde woman chuckled. "Oh~, I thought he was yours? With all the silent looks you give him." Shino didn't say anything. Ryuko gave in. "Okay! All jokes and teases aside, what's bothering you? Seriously you used to be fine now your just distant ever since Kitten arrived?"

Shino didn't look at Ryuko only she kept her eyes on the ceiling. Thinking of what to say exactly.

"Well?"

"I have doubts."

The blonde quirked an intrigued eyebrow. "About?"

"Midoriya. I just don't like it. Every day, every since the attack against him and Kota, I started thinking a lot more. I don't think I should have Kota and I go back with him. With all, that's happened in the last few months. We lost a teammate, the number one hero is gone, and now my nephew getting into all of this. I am not saying that I don't appreciate the kid for all the help Kota got but even so..." She didn't want Kota to return to the hero joy so soon. "What if it's Midoriya next or me, or anyone else on this team. To die or at the very least getting severely injured next. It was hard just to have Kota recover from my cousin's death. I have doubts that even with me there, even with Yuuei's security, even with Midoriya's assistance. I just don't think it's a good idea to have him go back." Shino confessed. The feelings of worry ran through her veins. Before taking care of Kota, she was mostly worried about her team and herself. Although with the added emotional weight of a kid who she grew to care for a year and still ongoing. It seems to hold her chest down.

"I get it. Yours worried about not just Midoriya but Kota as well. About the consequences of our deaths. What your feeling is natural. Even still, think about your nephew. He is happy. Let him enjoy the innocence he has left in him because once that's gone. He will possibly have to face the real world in a different light and perspective from what you and Kitten see."

Shino didn't say anything just processing those words. Ryuko is normally a hyper woman, very little self-consciousness, well unless you mention her age. It's in moments like these when the blonde woman is mellowed out, she is actually a wise person just like the rest of her team but given their own experiences. While she is a bit laxer compared to Tiger. She knows what needs to be said, after all, she is the voice of their four-man team.

"It's normal to have doubts, everyone has them. How do think I still haven't found my mate at this age yet?" She earned an amused look from Shino. Ryuko waved her own example off. "What I mean is, don't let the worries of yesterday affect you today otherwise you may regret it tomorrow."

"You're just tired. Get some rest think about some more. Whatever decision you make, I am with you Shino."

"Right. Thanks, Ryuko." The leader saw her teammate turn off the lamp on the small dresser. The room was dark, not wanting to bother with this too much. Shino turned to her side and went to sleep, hoping to get a good nights rest.

 **Day Four: Before Dawn**

Izuku was heating up his body getting ready for the day ahead of him. Warming himself up with minutes of jogging around the clearing he came across last night, some practice drills with his quirk in the trees and some stretching.

It was four-thirty A.M. Still dark out, but that didn't bother the teen. This was usually around the time he would wake up nowadays.

'It seems your warmed up.' A message came into his head. Looking around, he didn't see anyone. He knew the only person it could be is the telepathic-user.

The pressing of grass and branches gave away the woman's direction. Izuku saw her in the same workout gear.

"Alright, what did you need help with exactly?"

"Oh...um. My fighting style. You see, I mimic other styles in order to compensate for my lack of control over my quirk. I developed a shoot-style for my kicks since my arms are kinda frail. Ever since the attack..." Izuku rubs his arm, specifically the area where his scar was.

Shino was not blind to it. She came across many heroes were approaching an early retirement because their bodies couldn't function the way it used too. Whether it was quirk overuse or irreplaceable injuries, she knew. Stepping forward, she was thinking of a way to help the teen.

"My best option is to have you try out the Pussycats dance," Shino said thinking aloud.

"Dance?" Shino nodded at Izuku's question.

"Yes, while it's called that, it really is just our own way of fighting."

The next several minutes follows Izuku stiffly and clumsily practicing along with Shino. Their style was essentially kickboxing with some other striking methods in the mix.

Eventually, after about a few hundred reps and warming up, Izuku finally got the rhythm and "danced" with Shino still not matching her in speed.

"Hah...good. Now try using your quirk."

Doing as instructed, Izuku channeled One for All throughout his body. He began to conduct the same drills but with the enhanced movement and force.

Shino hummed at the sight. She noticed that the teen wasn't as fast as the incident with Bakugo.

For the next several minutes of clumsily controlling his balance, to Shino's humor, was frustrating to Izuku.

'Maybe he isn't so bad. But still...' Shino had been staring at Izuku even after he had just finished. Not noticing her own action, the teen eventually realizes he was in her line of sight.

"Mandalay?" He walked to her. Izuku was getting the concern that the woman was not even blinking.

"Sosaki-San?" This time he got a reaction.

"Mm? Oh sorry about that. Just spaced out for a bit."

Izuku was not convinced so he pushed a bit.

"Are you sure? Is something wrong?" He took another step further. The heroine stood her ground.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you. Anyway, just work on those drills and stretches to better suit your combat style." Mandalay turned her back towards Deku, she almost let her facade down again, albeit subtly. Before she reached the tree lines leading to the direction of her team's private headquarters, he heard footsteps pacing towards her.

"Wai-!" Izuku was cut short when Shino instinctively low kicked him. However, due to him activating full cowl at the last second just to avoid it, he had more power send off to the soles of his feet. The end result was him unintentionally tackling his temporary mentor.

The pair landed roughly against the dirt grass.

Izuku groaned before pushing himself up slightly. He shook his head, regaining himself. His lower body was relaxing some something soft. Opening his eyes, he widens his eyes with an embarrassed expression.

He was laying on top of Mandalay's backside. His lower body position in such a subjective manner. Izuku was speechless just like the woman below him. She felt his weight on top of her. Shino also felt something poking her rear. Granted she thanked Kami it was flaccid but given at any moment it will become erect. All because there was a teenager owning it.

"Ow..." Shino did her best to ignore it and push up and away from the teen.

"I'm so sorry Sosaki-San! I didn't mean too!" Izuku apologized with a bow on his knees. He was embarrassed but not just him accidentally tackling her but getting a good look at Shino's backside.

Her shirt tucked upward when they fell leaving Izuku a sight of a tone, smooth, and soft backside. No to mention his member had to land on her rear which was too much for the boy to even handle. Shaking his head in disgust. 'Bad! She is a woman who most likely has a lover! Get it together!' Izuku gave one last look at the dirty, sweaty woman before him, who was getting up on her feet.

'Besides, she wouldn't be interested in you in the first place.' Izuku mentally chastised. 'Beautiful'.

Shino had her back towards Izuku again and for another reason. One that she didn't wish to hear but was grateful nonetheless. You see, Mandalay can send her thoughts for miles away but she can also receive thoughts as well. The only trade-off is that it's only a few people at a time in close proximity. This part of her quirk is only available to her if she is in a calm state of mind. To combat it's almost impossible to receive thoughts on villains.

She crossed her arms on her chest, slightly blushing at the praise. At least she was bearable to look at to a teenagers eyes. 'He can look, but he is still young. Doesn't he like any girls his age?' A curious thought that Shino quickly dismissed before shifting her expression to a forgiving one.

"It's alright, you seem to still have energy. As much I want to continue this session, we best head back before the others start to worry." Shino lends Izuku a hand. The teen grasps it firmly as he was pulled up.

"I wanted to say something before we head back."

'What was it?' Shino asked telepathically.

"I just want to say I will be better with Kota." Shino listened with a neutral expression.

"I know "sorry" won't rebuild the trust you gave me looking after him and how I handled the situation that night would be enough reason for you to take him back...but! Please allow me to prove myself to you that I can be capable with your nephew!" Izuku didn't realize he was raising his voice with a mighty plead. That child, he saw himself within Kota and then some. His eyes yearn for a second chance. This internship punishment wasn't enough satisfaction to Izuku, he needed to hear from the woman before him.

Something in Shino snapped.

"Your right, "sorry" won't let me forgive you, Yuuei, and Bakugo. On a professional level, I will be frank, you are too young to be looking after a kid, let alone be responsible for one. Yet the circumstances happen, you did what was right, even if it meant choosing a confronting a comrade and saving a civilian. But that's where your wrong! You should know that a heroes priority is the safety of the people first and foremost. This alone would have given me a reason for a harsher punishment."

'Harsher?' Izuku thought while Shino heard and continued.

"However, on a personal standpoint, I can relate to what your feeling. I too have felt guilty for my lack of responsibility or lack of capabilities with not just kids but people in general. It happens when growing up and experiencing not only in hero work but life in general. So once I and Kota come back with you, that will be your chance." Shino says giving an understanding look towards Izuku.

"Thank you!" Izuku bowed again with a smile on his face.

"Don't thank me, thank Kota for looking up to you." Shino dismisses the gratitude with an admission of the truth. Kota did indeed looked up to Izuku. More than just a hero, a friend, an older brother-like figure. He going as far as to whisper to Shino to buy him red shoes identical to Izuku's.

"Let's go, shall we. We spend a lot of time already then we needed too." Shino suggested getting a nod from the teen who walked side by side with her. Together they kept the topics small and short, mostly Izuku asking more about the Pussycats career and seeing if some facts were true than others. Shino was indeed overwhelmed by the fanboyish nature of Izuku Midoriya. Still, she welcomes this kind of interaction than the odd, uncomfortable atmosphere that plagued them both for most of the internship.

And so, the internship continued until it ended, and with no troubles.

It was time to head back to Yuuei...

"Another month! I am going to miss you kid, take care of yourself, Kitten. See you Shi-Chan!" Ryuko hugged each of the departing members one by one. Giving the boys a goodbye kiss and the lady a hug of good fortune.

"Thank you for your instruction Pixie-Bob! Don't worry, in another month Shino-san and Kota will back before you know it!" Izuku reassures the terry blonde.

"Aw Kitten your such a sweetheart, you know Shino, he is a keeper." Ryuko whisperers to Shino.

'Enough out of you. We need to leave.'

"Okay, Okay. See you when you get back?"

"Definitely."

With goodbyes said and done, the trio made way into the station waiting for their scheduled ride.

"How do feel Kota? About going back to Yuuei?" Izuku asks looking down at his dependent.

"It's cool. Can't wait to see you in action again." Kota said with a blush of his embarrassment. It got a chuckle out of Shino and an endearing smile out of Izuku.

The teen turned his attention to the beautiful woman standing on the left of Kota. "How about you? I know your last visit was um...unexpected. But do you like the idea of teaching other students?"

"I am more or less neutral to the idea. If EarserHead wants me to teach or help out, then that's what I will do. But I ain't that great in your normal school curriculums."

Izuku perked in interest.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I wasn't what you call a "model" student back in my teen years." Shino got Izuku curious. However before he could ask more, the train stopped before them opening the doors. It was time to head home...

 **A/N: For those about say something regarding the added traits of Mandalay's quirk, it's a fanfiction.**


End file.
